


My Flower

by Rose_Dagger_9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Gardener Louis, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Prince Harry Styles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Sneaking Around, Wordcount: Over 20.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dagger_9194/pseuds/Rose_Dagger_9194
Summary: Where a prince Harry pines over a gardener named Louis and said gardener leaves little flowers on his pillow at night to make him smile even in the darkest of times. The two unlikely pair find a love like no other.





	My Flower

Harry gave a soft sigh as he sat out on his balcony, elbow resting against the railing as he let his eyes just gaze out to the large garden that spread for what felt like miles and miles out in his yard. He was so lucky to have been blessed with the view he was able to get. Well, that’s a bold statement, really. He was actually born into the family of royalty in England and he may have pouted for about a week when he found out they were planting a garden and his room didn’t have a straight view of it. Up until his mother decided to move his room from the front of the house with a view of the front yard to what used to be her sitting room in the back of the house with a balcony overlooking the backyard. To say he jumped for joy and was dancing around while their butlers and maids all moved his things to this new room and trying to help even though he kept being scolded would probably be an understatement.

That was a year ago. Now, they had such a grand variety of flowers and plants and vines all around their yard. He even helped his mother in setting up the plans for it by suggesting archways and ponds built in here and there as well as a small little stream they could build a tiny bridge over. He absolutely adored everything having to do with nature and flowers and Harry was always trying to spend most of his time out on the balcony as he possibly could. That fact didn’t change a single bit when a new face started showing up to water the flowers and to tend to new additions in the garden one day.

“Mother?” Harry spoke one day as he started to walk into the Queens sitting room that used to be his old room. There, he found his mother sitting on one of the chairs with a book in her hand and her beautiful dark colored hair tied up in a ponytail that was situated in a string of braids. She really was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. He adored his mother so much and was protective of her despite being a bit of a… _flower _in some aspects.

“Yes, darling?” The Queen spoke up softly as she slowly closed her book but to keep her page, one of her hands was sandwiched in between.

“Who is that in the garden outside?” Harry asked, moving over to sit down besides his mother, facing her with his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Chin up, back straight, my dear.” Anne spoke softly with a smile and watched as Harry fixed his current posture. “That is the new gardener. The old one had retired, poor thing. Hunched over all day every day for years and years must really be hard on someone of her age, don’t you think?”

“Oh... Well, I am glad that she stopped before she worked herself to an injury...” Harry said softly with a small sigh. “But um… This new gardener, then…”

Anne hummed a bit as she just looked at Harry, waiting for him to continue speaking.

“What’s his name?” Harry asked, tilting his head slightly in curiosity before he caught the way his mother gave him a look and then just moved to straighten up his head again. That seemed to please her.

“I believe Louis was his name.” Anne stated simply with a slight raise of her shoulders before she opened her book back up again and went back to reading right where she had left off. “Why do you ask? Has he done something you do not like?”

“What? No. Of course not. He is tending to the garden in a very lovely fashion and I appreciate it very much. That’s all.” Harry said softly and looked down at his lap with a small smile.

“Oh, good. I’m very glad. Maybe you can go talk to him about that arbor that you want on the side of the house by your balcony. I really have grown to like that idea. It will make the side of the house look like it belongs as part of the garden rather than a house all on its own.” Anne spoke softly. She had such a wonderful grace to her, so eloquent and just mesmerizing to be around.

Harry grinned at that. His mother had said before that she didn’t want anything to be put on the house because she claimed that it would look tacky and unlike a royal house. Yet here she was really accepting of the fact that that was what Harry wanted and she even said that she finds the idea to be like the house blended in with the garden. “Oh, thank you, mother!” He exclaimed and moved to lean over and hug Anne from the side. It made the woman laugh.

“Go on, then, darling. Leave mummy be.” Anne laughed softly, patting Harrys thigh gently and watching as he hopped up. “Do not forget to bring Paul!”

“I know, mother...” Harry stated instantly. It made him slightly deflate, though, once he had left the room and shut the door behind himself. He was allowed to roam the gigantic house all on his own but the moment that he had to step out of the house, he had to bring a guard along with him. That was only to stay on their property, too! If he needed to get out of the property and go elsewhere, he was followed by a herd of at least five guards and one time he had a total of eleven guards with him when he had wanted to go to a musical play that was going on in their prestigious theatre. To him, it was ridiculous. However, he did understand. His mother and father went around with way more guards than himself. So, he couldn’t really complain much about his predicament when they had it worse and went around life without a complaint for that.

Harry walked downstairs from their large grand staircase that had one main staircase on one end and then another spiral staircase on the other side. Harry preferred the spiral staircase, it was way more fun and as a child, he used to slide down the banister and get dizzy before he would get scolded. It didn’t stop him, though. Once he got down to the bottom of the stairs, he went right for the room that he knew belonged to his guard. The help and the guards stay mainly downstairs while the royals got the entire second floor to themselves. It was a huge building that he called home. There were twenty-seven rooms in this place alone, seven upstairs and the rest downstairs. The rooms upstairs were absolutely massive to fit their needs and then the other twenty rooms were occupied with people living in it that help the royal family day in and day out and a couple business related rooms.

Harry got to the room he was looking for eventually and knocked. He had a tiny button to push in his room for his guard but he didn’t feel like going to his room and waiting for him only for them both to go back downstairs anyways and out of the house. It was a waste of time and energy and the least work that he makes Paul do, the better he would feel about this. As a royal, he didn’t really like things being done for him when they were entirely unnecessary and when he could do most things himself. Its privilege he just didn’t understand.

“Oh, prince.” Paul spoke once he had opened up the door. He wasn’t surprised that Harry didn’t ring the bell. He was used to him coming down here himself most of the time. “Are you wanting to go somewhere, your highness?”

“Please, Paul, call me Harry or prince. You know this.” Harry smiled sweetly before he held his hands together in front of himself. “I was wondering if we could go out back. There’s a new gardener and he looked very young and fit—Not that this truly matters! Um… I just mean that… It would be a good time to ask him, since he is capable, this is where being fit comes in… Ask him if he could make an arbor of wood and vines go up the back side of the house by my balcony.”

Paul laughed softly at the sweet prince before him. “Alright. Let me get my coat and my weapon and we will head out.” He stated before he stepped back into his room and left Harry waiting while he got his things ready.

Once Paul was out, he had his gun sheathed in its holster on the belt of his pants and his blue coat put on to represent who he was. All guards specific to guard the family themselves had a specific outfit, different from the ones posted outside the house’s gates and around the property. He was now ready to get going and Harry smiled at that and they both ventured out of the hallway and back to the grand doors to lead to the back. Harry wasn’t trusted with a key since they feared he would go out without protection so Paul had to unlock the doors from the inside before they were being pushed open. Harry instantly was hit with the beautiful and large sight of the garden they had built up over the years, all of the smells just seeming so beautiful and fresh and Harry was in love.

“Oh, Paul, isn’t it just wonderful? I’m so glad we did this. It’s like stepping into another world out here. I just adore it.” Harry stated. He always said something similar to that every single time that he had walked out here. To his defense, there was always something new every time he walked out. Whether it be new additions or flowers moved to different places to see where they would thrive best in the garden.

“I believe so as well, prince. It’s very… serene.”

Harry instantly twirled around to look right at Paul, pointing at him. “There’s a word! Serene!” He smiled widely before he turned back around, Paul laughing behind him. “I would like you to get me a painter. I want a portrait in the garden, floating in the small creek by the bridge. I want to title it ‘A Peaceful Ophelia’, Paul. I want it.” He stated, holding his arms out and closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath to take it all in.

“I’ll get right on that, prince.” Paul said from behind him and just smiled. Sometimes he was really glad that he got to guard Harry and protect him. It was always like a breath of fresh air when around him.

“And I would like—” Harry paused instantly when he looked over and saw the man that he was originally out to meet slowly standing up from where he was no doubt working not too far with a small smile on his face. That wasn’t good. He most likely interrupted him. He was being rather loud. He didn’t expect the man to be working so close to the house at that moment. “Oops…”

The man moved to dust his hands off that were covered in dirt and manure on his pants and just slowly walked over to them. “Hi… You must be Prince Harry. I mean—” the man frowned a bit before he just slowly bowed and kept his head down. He seemed almost a bit frightened if his improperness offended the young prince. “Pleasure to be in your company, your highness.”

Harry blushed a bit and just gave a tiny smile. “Please... Call me Harry or prince.” He said softly. “You’re Louis, yes? I really appreciate you taking over the garden for a while.”

Louis slowly straightened himself out from his bow and just smiled at Harry. Oh, god, that smile. Harry could positively melt. “Well, prince... It’s an honor to be working on such a garden of a beautiful prince.”

“Don’t you mean a beautiful garden?” Harry asked softly as his blush seemed to get even deeper on his cheeks and even going down his neck.

“Do I?” Louis asked back. Harry wasn’t even sure how he was able to still stand on his own two feet. Louis was such a charmer as well. God, Harry was already smitten and he only knew this man for a total of a minute, maybe two.

Then Paul cleared his throat and Harry instantly glanced back at him before he cleared his throat and looked back at Louis, standing up a bit straighter. “Yes, so... I came out here to see if you would be able to make something for me.”

“Well… if it involves flowers and plants, I’m sure I could figure it out. If not, I don’t really think I’m the one to be going to.” Louis was very informal towards Harry. If his mother was out here, she would properly faint or have a heart attack but Harry found it endearing and he liked it. He wasn’t being treated like a royal, he was being treated like he was just another person roaming the earth like everyone else.

“Well, I do believe it pertains to your field of expertise.” Harry smiled softly and gave a tiny giggle. “I want an arbor built along the back of the house... The one that has vines going all through and between the crossed wood design. I think it would be beautiful.”

Louis glanced over to the balcony outside and then just looked around the walls surrounding it. “How big would this be? Can’t possibly be the entire wall.”

Harry shook his head slightly. “No no, not the whole wall. Just the sides closest to the garden besides the balcony, please. However you see fit to go about that criteria I gave you, really.”

Louis hummed softly at that and just nodded his head slightly. “Alright, prince. I think I can come up with something like that.” He said eventually which made Harry grin widely.

“Oh, wonderful! Thank you!” Harry exclaimed with a small giggle and looked back at Paul. “Let’s go schedule that painter.”

~

The first time it happened was when the arbor had been finished being built. Harry hadn’t gone out to the garden much, not wanting to get in the way of Louis’ work. While Louis worked on that, it seemed his mother had hired another gardener to tend to the plants and flowers since his whole focus had been on the arbor due to order of the Queen. Much to Harrys joy, of course. It was going to look so good and he would get such a wonderful view of Louis from his balcony since he was working right beside it. He would lean over the railing and Louis would be working and pretend not to see the prince but then he would look up eventually and Harry would instantly duck back away as if that meant Louis never would have seen him staring in the first place. Which, he always did and he grew more and more fond of this prince.

It was the day that the arbor had been finished that Harry was lured out of his room and into the family quarters for a meeting. He was of age and he really needed to find someone to marry so that they could have a well-off and steady couple to pass down the throne to as time went on.

“But, mother—”

“No, Harry. You cannot complain about this. As a prince of this country, you will have to take over the throne once me and your father have reached age and need to be dethroned to pass on our legacy.” Anne stated instantly so Harry didn’t have the chance to continue to complain.

“Now, there are multiple suitors available for you to pick.” His father spoke up.

“But I don’t know any of these people!” Harry exclaimed, tossing his hands up in the air.

“Harry!” Anne scolded. “Desmond, please speak to him.”

Harrys father sighed softly. “Son, you’ve gotten marriage proposals from a lot of suitors. Even the prince of France! It would look very good on us if you picked a very level headed male or female to rule besides you after me and your mother step down, do you understand? You cannot keep pushing this aside.” He spoke, trying to reason with Harry in some way.

“Father… I can’t say who I want to marry right now. I know that I’m eighteen and I should find someone to court and then marry but… I just can’t choose right now. I don’t want any of these people. Please just give me more time.” Harry said softly, pleading almost. “I know this is important and all but I really don’t think I can choose. I… I technically have until I am twenty, correct? I swear that I will look around and consider every courtship requested and if I have not decided until I am twenty then you will be able to pick for me.”

The Queen and King looked over at each other for a second as if having their own little conversation just through their gazes. Eventually, they both looked back at Harry. “Alright.” The king said which made Harry grin widely and jump up. “But! We will be having family discussions every time a new suitor arrives in our post. Understood? And you will consider them a candidate unless valid reason states otherwise. Because you don’t want to is not an option we will accept. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, his majesty.” Harry stated instantly and gave a tiny bow of his head towards him and his mother since it was custom to do so with the king and queen regardless of who you are to them. “May I be excused?”

“Of course.” Anne spoke softly.

Harry moved to turn and walked out of the room then, gently shutting the door behind himself before he just got a wide grin to spread across his face. He practically ran all the way to his bedroom then, feeling pretty good about himself. He thought that maybe he would be able to see Louis before the job was done with the arbor.

Once he got to the door, he walked inside and shut it behind himself with a soft sigh of excitement to hopefully see his gardener again. However, as he was about to walk towards his balcony, something caught his eye that made him halt his movements. It was a rose sitting beautifully on his pillow, as if it has just been plucked and set there before he arrived.

Slowly, Harry looked around and made sure no one was in his room just in case, before he went to his bed and reached to gently pick up the rose. It had been cut of all thorns and he brought it to his nose and gently inhaled the fresh and sweet scent it brought, giving a small smile. He bit his bottom lip gently and then glanced back at the balcony, going over to the doors and walking out, instantly going to the railing and peering out.

The arbor was finished and settled against the castle wall, connecting the criss cross wood pattern with vines curling in every which direction, leaves popping out everywhere. It was magical and the prince would have been mesmerized if he wasn't looking for the culprit who left the rose. His eyes looked around at the large garden until he caught sight of the man he was looking for. Louis wasn’t paying attention but he had a small smile grazing his lips as he acted busy. Harry held the rose close to his chest and just gazed fondly towards the man before he giggled to himself and turned back around to go back inside.

~

The second time that it happened, the prince was in a rather bad mood. Well, not necessarily in a bad mood more than he was just sad. There were days where he got really knocked down and hated the things said about him and his family. He had always wanted to be someone that didn’t care what people thought of him and sometimes he had the entire country, maybe even world, against him and his family over decisions that they were entrusted in making. He was only eighteen and he had the weight of the country and the world on his shoulders sometimes. It was all too much for his mind to be able to completely comprehend. Not to mention every time that he brings it up, his parents bring in the courtship he could be in that could help lift some of the weight off his shoulders. Burdens to be passed on to someone else’s shoulders. He knew that was all bullshit. They only wanted him to find someone that they liked who can help him take over the throne.

No one was with him in any aspect and he couldn’t well just go talk to someone because they all bowed to him and they all felt the need to say things they think he wants to hear because of what family he is a part of. Why couldn’t he be normal? He couldn’t even go for a walk because he would have to have Paul there with him and he didn’t have the energy to try and sneak out right now.

The prince slowly made his way back to his room from where they had finished dinner downstairs in the main dining area. He wasn’t hungry, couldn’t finish the second course brought out to him let alone the next three. He had to sit there, though, since no one was allowed to get up from the table until the Queen set down her bag on the table to signify to everyone to take their last bites and was the first to stand. Proper etiquette.

When he got to his room, Harry closed the door and leaned back against it, eyes closing and taking in a soft shaky breath before his eyes were slowly blinking open and then looked towards his bed that he just wanted to flop down onto. However, he couldn’t do that right away since there was another flower sitting pretty on one of his silk pillows. This one was a beautiful white lily. He slowly walked over to the bed, gently picking up the flower and felt his eyes fill with tears. For once he didn’t feel like he was alone in his small battle with himself. He walked out to the balcony doors, pulling one open and stepping out. He didn’t look for his gardener that time, though, and instead just held the flower close to his chest and let himself cry his sorrows away to the moon.

~

It was a continuous thing; Harry soon came to realize. He had now a vase full of a dozen flowers sitting on his dresser against the wall opposite of his bed. That way he can wake up and look at them when he sat up and see them right before he laid down to sleep. They were all different kinds of flowers, too, and it made such a beautiful bouquet. Harry loved them so much. Some more than others because of the situations he was in when the flowers were found.

Now, Harry wasn’t stupid. He knew that Louis was giving him the flowers. He hasn’t really spoken to him much since the first time they had met but he had a pretty good opportunity to do so when he was scheduled to be painted in the garden. He had on a white lace shirt with sleeves that flowed beautifully off of his arms, reaching down to his waist if he held them out at his sides. He felt it would look wonderful floating around the water he was to be laid in to be painted. He was also in a pair of black dress slacks that were fitted to make the shirt seem even more majestic and beautiful on him. He burst through the doors to the backyard with a wide smile on his face as he walked out, his feet bare and the grass feeling cool and nice against his feet as he happily moved around the yard. Paul was right behind him as well as the painter who was carrying all of his equipment needed to do this portrait.

“Oh, Louis!” Harry sang out once he saw the man kneeling down and tending to the sunflowers close by.

Louis turned slightly and almost choked, no he did choke. He covered his mouth to try and mask it and just let his eyes look over the prince’s body. He didn’t even try to hide it. He looked absolutely beautiful, especially with the way his long brown hair flowed so beautifully over his shoulders. Every time he had seen him, his hair was pulled back into a bun that was done with so much care that he never had fly away hairs at all. They make him seem so manly and tough all the time, especially out in the public eye. Yet, here he was with his hair looking so smooth and naturally wavy, looking feminine with that and his outfit and it was the most beautiful and happy he’s ever seen the prince look. “Wow—um. I mean…” He bowed his head slightly in greeting. He always bowed to the queen and king and was formal since he got scolded by the queen once and it scared him. Yet he was always messing up around this prince. “Prince…”

Harry couldn’t hide his small giggle. “I am going to be laying in the small creek over there for my portrait. The water is high, yes? I can do that?”

Louis instantly nodded. Did Harry have on lipstick? Was that a sparkling blush he can pick out from the sunlight shining over his skin? God, this prince was going to be the death of him. “Yes… Its full enough, you are able to float.” He stated softly.

“Oh, good! Would you care to join?” Harry asked. _Please say yes, please say yes_.

“I have to water the petunias and then go fertilize the—” Was he allowed to say no to the prince? He didn’t want to say no. Especially with the way he saw Harrys face slightly fell when he was making up excuses. “You know what, they can wait.” It was all worth it when the boy smiled.

“Oh, good! I’m so glad. This is going to be so fun.” Harry stated before he looked back at Paul and then the painter before he looked forward again with a wide smile. Then he just lead the way to go to the body of water that he wanted to be in for the painting. He knew everyone was following behind so he didn’t look back, just stepped onto the small bridge and smiled slightly to himself. “I want… I want the bridge to be in the painting but I want this angle…”

“Let me… Paint you under bridge, oui?” The man spoke in a deep French accent.

“No no... Um... I want the bridge in the painting with me but… not under it.” Harry spoke softly.

“Yes… you under bridge in the painting.” The man spoke softly.

Harry frowned slightly. He didn’t want to be misunderstood; he didn’t want this painting to not be the way he wants it. “No…” He might be getting a tiny bit frazzled now, looking at Paul for help but the man didn’t know what to do either.

“Peignez-le d'abord de cette position. Ajouter le pont dans la peinture après.” Louis spoke up eventually towards the painter, pointing at the bridge. “Oui?”

The painter glanced over at Louis and then back to the bridge, then back at Louis again. “Ajouter dans le pont? Mais peindre sous cet angle, en haut, oui?”

Louis nodded slightly. “Oui.” He smiled before the painter was nodding and walking over towards Harry to set up his canvas and other supplies.

“You may step in the water.” The man spoke to Harry.

Now, the prince wasn’t often as surprised as he was in the moment. Not only was Louis sweet and adorable, but he also knew French? Harry really felt like he was in love at this point in time. He felt little spurts of the feeling before but this just sealed the deal. This man was perfect. “You speak French?”

“The language always fascinated me…” Louis shrugged his shoulders slightly, smiling slightly and Harry almost felt like it was hiding a bit of embarrassment. Though, he wasn’t sure why he would ever be embarrassed of it.

“I think it’s beautiful. What did you say to him?” Harry asked softly, moving to get off of the bridge and walked to the side of the creek but he didn’t go in yet, just looked at Louis and waited for his response.

“I just told him what you were trying to say. Sometimes it’s easier to understand something simple in your own language.” Louis said softly. He really doesn’t talk to Harry like he was a prince of the country he lived in and a royal family he worked for. He was really informal. He just didn’t feel the need to change how he spoke with Harry. He felt pretty comfortable and smitten with the boy.

Harry smiled softly at the explanation and then just looked down at his bare feet before he found himself slowly putting one foot into the water and then just gently lowered himself into the creeks water. He had to push his shirt down slightly when the water made it rise and moved into the middle of the water before he slowly let himself fall back into the water with his eyes closing. His ears were now covered so he couldn’t really hear much other than muffled voices if anyone decided to speak. No one did. The painter instantly went to uncapping his paints and grabbing out his palette to mix his oil paints together for the perfect colors to capture the scene in front of him.

Louis, however, was rather mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Harry looked almost like he was a painting himself already. There was no way that he was real. His white lace shirt showed his skin before but now that it was wet it was almost transparent and as if patterns of white were just painted onto his smooth skin. The loose and long sleeves floated in the water besides where his arms were out besides his body. His eyes were closed and his long flowy hair just slowly floated around him as well, just looking so surreal. Louis wasn’t drooling over the boy; he was just mesmerized and really unable to look away.

“Monsieur? Faites flotter des fleurs autour de lui, s'il vous plaît.” Louis looked up as the painter seemed to be speaking to him and nodded easily before he moved to go quickly to find different soft colored flowers. Whites, light pink, even purple and blue orchids to gently set in the water and gently float them in Harrys direction so he could be surrounded with beautiful flowers in the water as well. “Oui. Merci.”

Louis smiled softly at that and stood straight again before the painter just went right to work on the painting. Now, Louis knew that this could take hours at a time. He didn’t have that kind of time to just stay here and watch. As much as he wanted to. He only stayed to watch for around half an hour before he had to go take care of the garden again. Make sure everything was trimmed and looking pristine. Not to mention that since he had picked a couple flowers, he would need to replant just to have the aesthetically pleasing number of flowers gathered in the garden per group. He was constantly busy in this large backyard. With any smaller garden it wouldn’t really have to be looked after twenty-four seven but there was always a section that could use maintenance with all of this space. He wasn’t alone, though. He was the main gardener, yes, but he did have a couple people come out to assist him here and there or when he was taking a day off or even a break since working for so long wasn’t really good for anyone.

Eventually, Louis had to get back to work. But still, he would wander off to the creek in hopes to catching just the slightest glimpse of Harry; even going to the greatest lengths of focusing most of his work on the roses in the garden that were closest to the prince. He knew he didn't stand a chance with the prince, of course he didn't. He was royalty, Louis was a mere gardener. The help. He probably had to court a very wealthy girl or even a princess. He couldn't marry a commoner like himself. He was dirty and he was nowhere fit to be royalty. Doesn't mean that he couldn't dream and admire, though. He liked making the prince smile. That's what started the entire nightly routine. Well, it wasn't every night but it was getting common for him to sneak into the prince's room and gift him with the most beautiful flower of the day he could find.

He was there that night the second time around. He was always there, just waiting for Harry to get the flowers and go out on the balcony. He did the first time and Louis saw his reaction and he felt the need to do it more. Though, that second time, he was looking up expectantly when he heard the doors open but Harry didn't look around, he just cried and held the flower close and that was the moment where Louis knew that he needed to save the boy from whatever was hurting him. He needed to protect him and needed to be the reason that he smiles every day, every chance that he gets. Even if that meant that he gets attached and won't be able to have Harry as his own. It'll be worth all the efforts just to see his smile and never have to witness him in such a saddened state.

Time slipped away from Louis, it seemed. Before he knew it, he was walking back over and saw Harry out of the creek, dripping wet onto the grass and being wrapped in a towel that his bodyguard had brought for him.

"Oh, Louis! You have wandered off." Harry spoke with a soft smile, towel wrapped around his shoulders and he looked so soft and small at this moment.

"Prince, I had flowers and plants to attend to." Louis said with a slight smile back at him.

"Ah, I see. I am finished posing for the painting right now but I believe Timothée is still going to stay here and finish painting the background. But he said I was done.” Harry said with a small shrug of his shoulders from underneath the towel he had on.

“Alright. Cool, that means I’ve got company while I work on cleaning up the flowers from the water.” Louis laughed softly before he was folding his arms over his chest.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t think you would have to pick flowers and put them into the water like you did... That doesn’t make them die faster, does it?” Harry said softly with a slight frown.

Louis opened his mouth to answer in an honest way but he only ended up smiling. “Not at all.” He said instead.

“Good.” Harry smiled widely once again and Louis knew that this was a good idea for him, to say that. “Well. I have to go now. I’m soaking wet and I need to take a shower. Thank you for letting me do this.”

“Did I have a choice, your highness?” Louis asked teasingly with a small smirk.

“Nope.” And with a small giggle, Harry turned away and started to walk off towards the castle. Normally, he would hate when someone called him that, especially Louis. Yet, the teasing tone that Louis gave off was really just incredible and he felt like Louis was saying it just to make him laugh. Yeah, Harry was officially in love.

~

It was that night when the plan didn’t go the way it should have went for Louis.

Harry was sitting up in his room, the reading light on while he was sitting criss cross on his bed when the thought occurred to him. He looked towards the balcony and then looked at the time. It never happened in a specific time. Louis always seemed to know when he would leave and just somehow sneak into his room undetected to leave him a flower. It wasn’t every night, either, and it had been a while since he last received a flower. This could be his chance. Catch him in the act. So, with a sly little smile to himself, he moved to stand up and then went to turn off his light to leave the room, shutting the door behind himself. When he slept, he always had some sort of light on so when the lights were off, it meant that he wasn’t in the room at all. Maybe that’s how Louis knew to sneak in. Harry stayed right where he was and just watched the stairs to see if that’s how Louis got in. Wanted to stay guarding the door for when Louis somehow comes.

A couple maids and guards wandered around, watching him with suspicious eyes but he just held his hands behind his back and smiled at them to try and not cause as much suspicion but it was rather hard when he was swaying back and forth on his feet in the hallway in front of his room. It made him really wonder how in the world Louis sneaks in with so many people on guard like this, always walking around. But, before he could really think anything more, he heard something from behind the door and perked up. He leaned in instantly to rest his ear against the door to listen in on what was going on. He heard the creaking of the balcony door and just gasped. How did he even get in there? Without any more hesitation, he figured he had to act now rather than later so Louis didn’t have the chance to get away. So, he barged into the room afterwards, slamming on the bedroom light for effect. He didn’t mean to go in as aggressively as he did but he was just a bit too excited to catch Louis.

Louis was there, in fact, and he jumped up instantly when he heard the door burst open. He turned around to face the door with wide eyes, expecting someone to come in and bust him and take him to prison for sneaking into the princes’ room. But there was just Harry who had a wide grin on his face as he walked in and shut the door behind himself. Louis wasn’t sure if this was better, though. He didn’t want Harry to squeal but he supposed the smile the prince had on his face was enough to give him a chance to relax a bit due to the fact that he didn’t seem upset at all. Harry was never the type to throw people under the bus and this probably was the same thing. Louis shouldn’t be so surprised, other than the fact that he didn’t expect to get busted.

“I knew it!” Harry exclaimed as he walked closer to Louis, looking to the pillow to see an amaryllis flower on his pillow. “You little sneak.”

Louis looked down to the flower that rested on the pillow when Harry looked over and then just looked right back at Harry again. “I thought you were leaving.”

Harry shrugged slightly before he just walked even closer to pick up the flower but stayed right there in front of Louis. He didn’t even back up and Harry was glad for that. He didn’t want Louis to walk away from him. “I know. I did that on purpose. I really wasn’t going to leave but I knew you would only come in to give me flowers when I wasn’t here. So, I faked it!”

Louis just stared at Harry with a small smile since he couldn’t help it. Harry just seemed oh so proud of himself and it was just adorable. “You did, you caught me.” He tossed up his hands slightly in surrender.

“Yes! I did.” Harry nodded instantly and then just smelt the flower. “Why do you do this?” He asked, looking up at Louis then with a slight tilt of his head and his smile went from wide and proud to soft and fond.

“I uh…” Louis trailed off and just sighed softly, looking down and reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I was just going to stop at the first one because I thought you’d like the gesture. But then I um… I saw you get so happy and the I went to give you one more but it was super risky and I couldn’t risk getting caught so I told myself that would be the last time. And then… then you came out and cried and I saw you holding the flower close and I just couldn’t stop. I knew something was wrong and that flower seemed to mean a lot to you. I couldn’t let you be sad anymore so any chance I could get, I would try and sneak in a flower and make your day better.”

If Louis would look up at Harry, he would see a look of fond and love towards him. Harry genuinely didn’t know what to say or what to think about all of this. It was the cutest thing ever done in the most genuine way. Louis didn’t do this for recognition, he never brought it up, never even hinted at it. Even if Harry from time and time again would lean over the balcony with his flower to try and get Louis’ attention to thank him, Louis would act as if he doesn’t know he was there. Harry never had someone do something for him just out of kindness of their hearts. Everyone always wanted something in return or wanted the public praise or money from doing something for him or his family. “I…”

“No no… You don’t have to say anything. I didn’t say this to make you try and repay me or anything. I didn’t do this for anything in return. I just—” Louis was cut off when Harry just tossed his arms around him and was pulled into a tight hug. Harry was leaning down, face pressed against Louis’ neck and his arms down around his waist. Louis did hesitate a second before he moved to wrap his arms around Harrys neck, leaning up slightly on his tip toes so Harry didn’t have to lean down like he was. The height difference wasn’t huge but it was still there. Yet, it didn’t seem awkward or weird, the way they fit together right now just seemed natural. Comfortable.

“Thank you.” Harry breathed out against Louis’ neck; eyes closed.

Louis sighed softly and gently pushed Harry away, trying to get him to look at him. When his blue eyes met Harrys green eyes, he suddenly couldn’t form the words that he had been wanting to say. Instead, the words left his mind and he just stared at Harry who stared right back at him. Harry and his long eyelashes, soft features, twinkling gold flecks in his eyes that seemed to be sparkling in the light of the room. Louis’ eyes then glanced down slightly to look at his lips for a second before back up at Harrys eyes. The prince seemed to have a revelation, then, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Louis look down at his lips like that. But after a second, the feeling he wanted and his heart was pounding for didn’t come. Did that not mean Louis wanted to kiss him? He took in a soft breath, going to speak but the next second he felt a small pressure against his lips and instantly had to try not to pass out.

Louis was kissing him.

Harry didn’t know what the feeling meant, he’s never done this before with anyone but with everything going on within his body and mind… he didn’t want it to stop. The butterflies in his stomach, the clench felt in his chest, the shiver going down his spine. Harry closed his eyes and let himself melt in the boy’s arms, leaning forward even more to keep their lips pressed together and just hoped that Louis would guide him. He had read fairytales, old lore about true loves kiss and how you will know if you are in love. The feelings you will get because of that person, how they should treat you. Everything in those stories were true. Louis was his prince charming. Well… Harry technically was the prince but no one really needs to get technical with things. He wanted his own fairytale and he got it.

Louis reached one of his hands up to gently cup Harrys jaw, thumb gently brushing against his cheek as they kissed. Their lips slotted together like that was where they belonged. Louis could tell this was Harrys first kiss so he took the lead, moving their lips together gently just to show Harry what to do. His first kiss was horrible and he just genuinely ruined it all by not knowing what to do but this one was so sweet and soft and just made sense for both of them. Harrys inexperience in everything didn’t make it bad. It made it even more sweet and Louis almost didn’t want to pull away.

But all good things do have to come to an end.

Harry smiled softly to himself before moving to pull back slightly and then moved to reach a hand up to scratch the back of his neck with a rather deep blush on his cheeks. “Um… I…”

“Come on, Harry, don’t make a special moment awkward.” Louis teased and it made Harry grin widely and reach over to nudge Louis’ shoulder.

“How dare you call me by my name and speak to me like that. I am your prince.” Harry stated but with his smile, it was more than obvious that he was just teasing and there was really no authority in his voice at all.

“I don’t know… I think you’re my flower more than my prince.” Louis shrugged a bit. Harry let his eyes look back at Louis with so much fond that he felt he could melt and just surged back over to press their lips back together, holding onto Louis tightly.

_My flower_. If that wasn’t the cutest thing Harry had ever heard, he doesn’t know what else could be. They have met because of the flowers in the garden and their relationship really started because of the other flowers Louis brought him every now and again. Everything revolved around Harry and flowers… And now he was Louis’ flower.

God, Harry was so in love.

~

The two were lying in bed side by side a week later, Harrys arm extended slightly to rest against Louis’ stomach where their hands were held together. Harrys idea; he wanted to be touching Louis at some point. Ever since their first kiss, Harry was hooked. Louis didn’t sneak in anymore without Harry knowing. Harry would wait on his balcony at night and give Louis a signal to know when the castle wasn’t on high alert during daytime anymore and when Louis could come in his room. Now, it wasn’t every night since Louis really did have to go home most nights at a decent time but it has admittingly gotten harder not to since Harry would be there pouting down from his balcony when Louis would finish up and have to go home. When he does sneak in, though, Louis climbed up the arbor against the wall of the building before climbing up and over the balcony to get to Harrys room. It really made sense how this all started after the arbor was put up, how Louis was able to start this whole thing.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Louis spoke in a whisper. They were both silent as they laid, just staring up at the ceiling and Louis came to realize rather soon that Harry was a very talkative person. Maybe not when the king and queen were around, but in general when he was around anyone else, he was always talking about something. It was something very endearing to him. 

Harry glanced over at Louis at that, not at the ceiling anymore and just gave a soft sigh. “There’s nothing wrong… I just… I don’t want to complain about anything since I have it a lot better than any other people in the country.”

Louis frowned slightly at that and then just slowly moved to lay out on his side so he could face Harry. That prompted the prince to do the same so they could be facing each other, putting his head on his hand as his elbow propped him up. “What do you mean?” Louis asked softly.

Harry sighed out. “My problems seem so… So… I just shouldn’t complain about them. You know? Even with you. You work so hard every day, I know your back hurts, and you don’t complain at all and you still scale the side of this building for me and I haven’t heard you say anything negative at all since I’ve known you.” He was babbling now at this point in time but he really didn’t think he could stop. He just felt like he was stuck. He couldn’t do anything about it, he couldn’t complain and he couldn’t make anything seem like his problems were worse than anyone else’s problems.

“Hey, whoa.” Louis breathed out softly, reaching a hand up to cup Harrys cheek to get him to stop talking. “Hey… You know, even though you’re a prince in a royal family doesn’t mean you don’t have problems. No one has the same problems as anyone else, not really. You can have all the money and power in the world and there will always be things that make you sad and that you’ll have problems with. Just because they’re different problems than the problems I deal with or anyone else deals with doesn’t mean they’re any less important.”

Harry let his saddened eyes look back at Louis as he spoke, smiling softly afterwards and just leaned over to gently rub their noses together. An Eskimo kiss. Harry has grown rather fond of those these days. He thinks they’re adorable and no one can really do that without smiling the entire time. “You’re the best, Lou… Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Yeah, actually.” Louis mumbled, making Harrys eyebrows raise slightly. “You do every single time I see you.”

Harry smiled even wider at that and just laughed. “I can’t stand you sometimes. I really thought there were other people that were flirting with you.” He mumbled, shoving Louis a bit.

“Oi, why would I want a whole garden when I only like one type of flower?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows back at Harry.

“I know you’re trying to sound philosophical and whatnot but these flower jokes are getting old.” Harry giggled with a blush regardless.

“Hey now! I thought that it was lovely!” Louis grinned, leaning forward to steal a small kiss to his cheek.

“Sh! My door isn’t allowed to be locked and if they hear you in here, you’ll get sent to prison for trespassing and corrupting a public royal figure.” Harry giggled softly, shaking his head when Louis made a motion of zipping his lips shut.

“But really, Harry… Tell me what’s on your mind. I’m not going to let this go.” Louis said, reaching up to grab one of Harrys hands.

Harry sighed softly at that and just shook his head a bit. “Alright… So, um… My parents have been really getting on me about courtship and about finding someone to marry since I am of age now and since I am the one who will take over the throne when the time comes. And they have been taking me aside almost every day this last week to tell me about a new suitor that has come to their attention. I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know and if I choose someone they pick, then I will have to marry them no matter what or else I will be shamed for courting someone and not marrying them. It’s unheard of with our line of royalty in the family… Either that, or they will pick the person for me in two years’ time. The minute I turn twenty, if I don’t find someone, I won’t have a choice and that’s scaring me… I just can’t find anyone that I want to marry that they put in front of me…”

Louis frowned slightly as he watched Harry as he spoke, the words almost feeling like a knife to the chest as Harry continued on and got in more depth on the topic. He didn’t know what to say. What was there to say? The boy that he was really growing fond of and really wanting to be with was saying that he had to marry someone else.

“Please don’t… don’t make this harder for me.” Harry continued when Louis seemed to have gotten sadder and didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds. “I… I know this is going to sound crazy since we don’t really know each other but I… I want to marry you.”

Louis definitely was speechless now. All of this was just too much to even begin to comprehend in one night. So, he didn’t say anything and Harry also knew that didn’t mean anything bad. He just sighed and moved to lean down and press his face against Louis’ neck and Louis slowly wrapped his arms around Harry again to hold him close.

That was the last time they talked about it.

~

“Louis!” Harry called out from the top of the balcony, right in broad daylight when he saw Louis walking into the garden from the back-gate entrance. Louis instantly looked over and just smiled, waving a hand up to him. Harry just laughed a bit, shaking his head. “No! I mean, yes, hello, but no! I have an idea!” Granted, he shouldn’t be shouting this for anyone within the vicinity and even inside the house to hear.

Louis was laughing to himself, setting his bag down and then just walking more until he was right below the balcony. Harry looked so bright and happy this day, he really wondered what was going on in the princes’ head. “Is this idea illegal?” He called back up.

Harry pursed his lips as he thought for a second. “Define illegal!” That only seemed to make Louis laugh even more. “I have a dueling class in a little bit but I’ll meet you here in two hours!”

Louis waved a hand up slightly and just smiled widely. “Stop shouting!”

Harry giggled a bit before he blew Louis a small kiss and then twirled around, already reaching up to push his long hair back and up into a bun as he disappeared back inside. Whatever the boy had planned, Louis wasn’t sure if he should be scared. So, he just went back to where he had dropped his bag off and got out his small kit of tools before he went to the sunflowers.

Just like the prince had said, as the two hours passed, he was running back to the balcony and leaned over to search for Louis. He was still in his armor and his tight fitted uniform. “Louis!” He called back, watching as Louis walked over to the balcony. Before the boy could get too close, though, the prince was tossing over a bag and with a startled jump, Louis rushed over to be able to catch it before it could hit the ground. However, he didn’t have time to complain because then Harry was throwing a couple articles of clothing down to him as well as the armor he had shrugged off with a giggle, watching as Louis had to move around and catch everything.

“Prince!” Louis exclaimed with a slight laugh. “What are you—Harry, no!”

Harry had stopped throwing things but right in the middle of Louis speaking, the prince just swung his leg over the railing and climbed onto the other side of the balcony like he had seen the gardener do many times before, using the arbor to slowly climb down the side of the building.

Louis discarded everything in his arms instantly and rushed over just in case the prince had fallen so he could be able to be there and catch him. “What the hell are you _doing_?” He asked, relaxing slowly after Harry was able to get down and hop onto the ground unharmed.

“My idea.” Harry stated instantly and then just rushed over to where Louis had left everything on the ground. He barely gave Louis any time to think let alone move before he had scrambled to grab everything and just started to run into the garden and towards the tree line of their property. Louis’ eyes widened instantly and he looked around, really not able to believe that no one had seen what had just happened before he was turning to the side and just running after the slowly disappearing figure of the prince. “Harry!”

Harry has never felt more alive than he did in this very moment. He’s never done anything more exhilarating or scandalous in his entire life. He could hear the gardener behind him but he just laughed softly to himself and kept running before he knew they were out of sight from the view of the house and then he stopped. They had trees and hedges and open space out there. They ride their horses through these areas sometimes but he knew no one could see them right now.

“Are you crazy? What the hell? You never even told me your idea! I still don’t know what the plan is exactly!” Louis exclaimed when he got closer and eventually was able to stop when Harry didn’t run off anymore.

“My idea was to get out of the bloody house and just be together, just us. No sneaking around—”

“No sneaking around? This is the definition of sneaking around! You jumped off of your balcony!” Louis exclaimed, tossing his arms up.

The prince merely grinned. “To be fair, I didn’t jump off, I climbed down. And you do it all the time. So… maybe you’re to blame.” He stated.

“That’s different. You could have died.” Louis grumbled slightly to himself.

“If anything, I would have broken a hip or a leg or an arm.” Harry stated, making Louis groan out in displeasure at the fact that he said that so nonchalantly. “But, will you let me continue now, please?”

“Yes, please do. I am really confused right now and a little afraid that I might get hanged or beheaded because I’m with you when you’re running away from the throne.” Louis stated, a bit frantic now that he had said that out loud. “Oh god, I really am going to get put to death. This is a crime punishable by death. What are we _doing_?”

“Whoa.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Are you done freaking out? Are you breathing? Take some deep breaths.”

Louis leaned over, gripping his own thighs and closed his eyes. “Oh, god.” He breathed out.

Harry giggled a bit and just went over to gently rub his hand up and down Louis’ back. “That’s it. Just breathe.”

Louis shook his head slightly. “I’m going to have a panic attack.”

“Did you ever go into acting?” Harry asked, making Louis peek up at him at the randomness, frowning. “Because you’re doing a great job of it now.” He added with a smirk and that only got him shoved away by Louis almost instantly, laughing out even louder.

“You are almost the worst person in the history of people.” Louis said, standing up. He really wasn’t freaking out too much but he did seem to realize that this situation wasn’t the best situation that he had ever been in in his life; he really could get into so much trouble for this and it was something punishable by imprisonment or death depending on how anyone looks at it.

“I’m not trying to run away with you, Louis.” Harry said after a second with a small smile. “I just wanted a change of scenery and I know that everyone in the house is really busy and no one checks in on me or the backyard for at least the next four hours. I’ve been counting these last few days. So, I saw my chance and I took it and here we are. If we hesitated, we could have gotten caught because of the commotion you were creating. I’m going to go back to my room before anyone could notice I had left.”

Louis pursed his lips slightly to himself. “I would have really loved to have that knowledge before you just threw things over the balcony and climbed down and just bloody ran away like you had just committed a crime.”

“Why did you run after me, then? What if I was running away from a crime or what if I was wanting to run away in general? You didn’t know better yet you still ran with me.” Harry stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Louis opened his mouth to speak before he was slowly closing it. Harry had a point. He had no clue what Harry was doing or planning to do and yet he still turned and ran after him without a word. He could have stayed there, could have let him run away on his own but his first instinct was to run after him no matter what and just be right by his side. “I… I didn’t even think about it. I just… I was going with you regardless, I guess. If you committed a crime, I couldn’t just let you go off by yourself and deal with it. You become a fugitive and so do I.”

Harry only really brought this up to be sassy and give a smart comment but the topic really turned serious. “I… You really would become a fugitive with me?”

“I mean… Yeah.” Louis said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “You’re pretty much the only—”

“No.”

“What? I’m just saying—”

“No.”

“Harry—”

“I know what you’re about to say… Please don’t say it out loud.” Harry said softly and moved to fiddle with his fingers slightly as he looked away. Harry couldn’t hear that he was the only person Louis cared about or that he was the only good thing in his life. Not when he’s expected to marry someone else in two years’ time. Maybe even sooner. They both were getting way too attached to each other and they’re being irresponsible with their feelings but Harry wanted to be happy and be able to live life the way he wanted to for a while longer… at least while he could.

“Okay…” Louis said softly and then there was a small pause between them while they both really just took in the situation. But Louis didn’t want Harry to keep being sad since this whole situation made him look happier than he’s ever seen before. So, he cleared his throat. “So, what’s in the bag? And why the change of clothes?”

Thankfully that made Harry perk up slightly. “It’s my dueling stuff… Extra armor, weapons, stuff like that. I didn’t have time to return it since I just ran to my room and I’m technically not allowed to keep this stuff with me… And a change of clothes so I don’t have to stay in this tight outfit anymore.”

“You should fight me.” Louis stated instantly, grinning.

“I am not fighting you.” Harry laughed out loudly.

“Yes. You are. Give me something to fight with and let’s fight.” Louis nodded, moving over to snatch up the bag and then opened it up, digging through it.

“It’s technically called a duel.” Harry said. “And I will not hurt you, it’s mainly with guns and swords.” Harry stated. “And I didn’t bring my swords.”

“Then hand to hand combat it is. Come on, Prince.” Louis put the bag back down, stepping back with a grin.

“Have you ever even fought once in your entire life?” Harry asked, moving to stretch his arms above his head to get prepared.

“Once. When I got mugged, fought against three guys and won.” Louis said instantly, making Harry bark out a laugh.

“Liar!” Harry grinned.

“How do you know?” Louis asked, almost as if Harry not believing him was the most preposterous thing he had ever heard in his life.

“I just know that you can’t fight against three guys who probably have mugged people before and win. You’re not the most muscular...” Harry grinned.

“Fighting words, they are. You are just asking me to hit you.” Louis stated.

“You didn’t deny it.” Harry sang out tauntingly and Louis just narrowed his eyes. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“So what?”

Harry laughed even louder at that and just shook his head slightly. “I’m not going to fight you but I can show you how to fight properly... Just guidance, no physicality.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.”

“Naughty words!” Harry gasped out. “Do not say that, are you crazy?”

“Yes. Absolutely bonkers. Completely mad. Insane, even.” Louis grinned and really, Harry found him so incredibly charming.

“Hands up, Tomlinson.” Harry grinned to himself, moving over towards Louis who held up his fists instantly. “Actually, hold on. Let’s try this. Come try and tackle me.” He moved a couple steps back away from Louis then, smiling over at him and just motioning for him to come towards him.

Louis shook his head a small bit before he moved to suddenly rush over to Harry, going to grab for him. However, before he knew it, he found himself spinning around with one arm pressed painfully behind his back and the back of his knees kicked at which made him drop to his knees on the ground with a sharp cry, Harry kneeling down on his calves behind him.

“Come on, tough guy. Get yourself out of this.” Harry spoke and Louis could just hear the smart little smirk Harry had on his lips. However, he couldn’t really do much because every way he would twist would make his arm held behind his back go in a painful direction. He lofted his free arm up to try and get some sort of leverage but that only got it held behind his back as well. He was useless.

“What happened to fighting off three lads at once?” Harry teased as he let go of Louis and slowly moved off of him. Louis moved his arms back and rolled his aching shoulders a bit before he just got back on his feet again, turning to face Harry.

“I was going easy on you. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not a monster.” Louis stated instantly, trying to sound cool. He definitely didn’t let Harry win just because, he genuinely couldn’t get out of the hold he had on him.

“Oh, really?” Harry rolled his eyes a bit out of fondness before he moved to clasp his hands together in front of himself. “Fine, then. How about we do something else? I’ll be you attack you this time. You can take my place.”

“Is that even really different?” Louis asked softly since he felt that gave more room for Harry to beat him again.

“Alright… Come here. Get me in a position that you think I won’t be able to get out of. You’ll have the advantage.” Harry stated, nodding a bit.

Louis hummed, nodding. That seemed a bit more doable for him. He walked over to Harry and then just moved to get behind him, maneuvering his body in a way to have his arms rendered immobile above his head and pushed a leg between Harrys legs from behind so he could kick back at him. Then he tightened his hold just to make it more efficient. “Okay.”

Harry hummed softly, waiting a couple seconds and just shifting slightly here and there to really gauge the position. He waited just long enough for Louis to feel like he had a slight chance before he managed to wiggle his arms in a way to really hold onto Louis and with a sharp jerk, he had bent over, effectively making Louis lift off the ground and tumble over Harry before landing on his back. He let go of Harry in the process and Harry merely did a small summersault before he was back on his feet.

“What the fuck?” Louis groaned out as he stayed right there on his back on the floor, eyes looking over at where Harry was stood.

“How do you do that? You have barely any muscles and yet you just tossed me like a bloody ragdoll.” Louis mumbled, pouting slightly.

“It’s not really all about strength. It’s about speed and technique. Ways to fight off someone easily when they might be ten times your size. It’s useful.” Harry stated simply and moved to walk over to Louis and just stepping over him, feet on either side of his waist on the ground besides him and he just looked down at him.

“You’re constantly surrounded by guards. They’ll literally kill someone before they get close enough to you to do this.” Louis said softly and just held his hands up at Harry, a sign that he wanted to be helped up.

Harry instantly reached down and grabbed Louis’ hands. “Yeah, well it’s for the chance that they might catch me off guard somewhere like—” He was cut off instantly when he was suddenly tugged harshly and tripped over Louis, falling to his side with a slight huff of breath at the impact. It didn’t hurt, not too much, but he barely registered it before Louis was suddenly on top of him, straddling his waist and holding his hands pinned down above his head. His eyes were wide and he just stared up at Louis who wasn’t too far away from his own face at this point since he was leaning down to hold his arms down. He definitely wasn’t expecting any of this to be happening to him right now.

“Never let your guard down.” Louis taunted him based on what he was just trying to tell him. Harry could practically feel his breath hitting his lips as he talked and he really didn’t have a comeback to say right now. He was too distracted. Louis seemed to notice and he just slowly lost his smirk as they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Then he just slowly moved down the slightest bit that he needed and pressed their lips together, letting them slide together as if they belonged together like that. He couldn’t help himself, he genuinely needed to feel Harrys lips against his especially with the position they were in and the look that Harry had on his face. It would have been impossible to just leave it at that and get up like nothing happened. No way.

Harry seemed pretty content with it all as well. Louis still had his hands held up above his head so he couldn’t do much but that seemed to make him even more into it. He clenched his hands into fists before he just gave a tiny whimper, parting his lips to try and get Louis to keep going. To get the kiss to deepen. He still wasn’t too sure how to take over with anything so he had his full reliance on Louis. He liked the way that Louis guided him more than just took over, too. Louis knew this was all new to him, knew that he needed help more so than not. They were really just going through to find what he really needed and liked rather than trying to rush through everything. Louis was experienced, that much was obvious, and he probably wanted more and wanted to do things that could be considered normal in the sexual world. Yet, he was soft and patient with Harry and always gave him the room and time to stop things. Harry never wanted this moment to stop.

The kissing got a bit heated, Louis’ fingers slightly twitching against Harrys wrists as he held him down just slightly firmer as his tongue passed through the boys’ lips to lick into his mouth. Harry tasted like strawberries and tea, something he had probably eaten before he had run out illegally from the house like he did. Louis found himself easily addicted, wanted to drown himself in the feeling of it all and the taste it left in his own mouth.

Harry gave out countless little breathy moans due to the overwhelming feeling that was sent down his body. It felt like shivers every time their tongues brushed together. Enough to make Harry slightly arch up against Louis, moving to spread his legs out for Louis to better fit between them and so their bodies could be pressed completely together. Louis eventually had pulled away, starting to gently press kisses down from the corner of Harrys mouth and down his jaw, over his neck. All the time, he never let go of his hands.

“Louis…” Harry breathed out, tilting his head back slightly and exposing more skin to Louis for him to kiss. He knew that Louis couldn’t suck on his skin or nip at it because if he suddenly showed up with marks, the kingdom would get locked down and it would be horrible for the two of them. He then felt one of Louis’ hands leaving his wrist, going down his body inch by inch from down his arm that Harry still kept above his head. Harry squirmed slightly under Louis, keeping his eyes closed as he felt Louis close around all of his senses. He was surrounded by the mere smell and presence of Louis. It was probably the best thing in the entire world to him.

Louis kissed over his skin until there wasn’t an inch that wasn’t touched. He reached his hand down eventually to the waistline of Harrys trousers since he had his shirt tucked in and with soft movements, Louis slowly inched the shirt up and when he was able to, he managed to fit his hand up into the boys shirt to feel the smooth skin of his stomach. Despite how fit Harry was and how strong he seemed; he still had a tiny bit of pudge on his stomach. Smooth and not hard with abs or a toned stomach. He was driving Louis absolutely mad. Louis pulled up slightly from where he was kissing on Harrys neck to look down at him and make sure that he knew this was all okay with him. Knew that he wanted this as much as Louis himself did. Which it seemed like he did. Harrys eyes were slowly fluttering open when Louis pulled away and his eyes were laced with lust and want and the need for something more. He even had a hand free to push Louis away but he kept it right up there besides his other hand that Louis still had pressed to the floor.

Harry was a natural submissive.

Louis didn’t know what to do with this information. Well, yes, he did. He had countless things that he could do with this information but they were just limited right now according to the time and place they were in. They were on the floor for Christ’s sake.

“Please…” Harry breathed out since Louis had just stopped everything. He seemed to be in deep thought as he looked down at him. Harry would have been flattered prior to the attention that he was getting and how Louis looked to be in awe. He would have been… But not right now when he was really craving Louis and really wanted _more more more_ of Louis.

“What do you want?” Louis asked softly, letting his fingers gently just caress the boy’s skin where he was able to touch.

“Everything… Anything. Please.” Harry breathed out, arching his back up slightly against Louis.

“I don’t want to hurt you… I didn’t bring anything.” Louis said softly, frowning a bit.

Harry frowned a bit as well at the statement, not sure what that meant exactly. “Bring anything? I don’t want anything… You mean like… toys?” He asked but his voice was in a soft whisper as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear. Even though there was no one else around at the time. He was never truly taught anything or experienced anything. What he was taught, though, through his classwork and health studies, never really prepared him for the actual act. It was merely anatomy of males and females.

“No no… Not… toys. No.” Louis said softly. “Like… Lubricant of sorts and a condom.” Louis spoke softly.

“Oh... Oh, yeah. I knew that.” Harry said softly and cleared his throat a bit. “But… Do we really need that stuff?”

Louis smiled fondly down at him, unable to handle the way Harry was being too adorable in what was supposed to be a very intimate and hot and heavy situation. So, he leaned down and just pressed their lips together gently. “It’s your first time. I think it would make it feel a lot better with lube at least...” He spoke against his lips.

“Can we substitute it with something?” Harry asked softly. “I just… I really want you, Louis…”

Louis bit down on his bottom lip before he sighed softly. “Alright… I’m going to use spit. Is that okay?”

Harry scrunched his nose up a bit but he didn’t make any other sounds, just nodded his head slowly.

“Okay, baby, can you undress for me? I’m going to lay the clothes out for you to lay on so you’re not on the bare ground.” Louis said softly and moved to get off of Harry completely, slowly moving to take his own shirt off, reaching down to undo his trousers. Harry scrambled himself up before moving to kick his shoes off, shrugging off the coat he had on as well as unbuttoning his shirt. All while handing Louis each piece of clothing, he was taking off so he could lay them out on the ground. These clothes could get dirty since he had a change of clothes besides the bag he had dropped. More comfortable clothes. Once he was only in his briefs, Harry moved to the pile of clothes that Louis had laid out for him and went to lay down on his back over it, gazing up to him with a soft smile. He almost thought that he would feel a lot shier and more embarrassed by this moment but he really wasn’t. He was a lot more comfortable with himself when he was around Louis. He made him feel so beautiful and so special. Not like anything he had ever felt before in his entire life.

Louis crawled right up over Harry with a small smile back, himself completely bare except his boxers as well. Without another word, Louis knew they needed to get back into the mood and the feel of things so he moved to lean back down to press their lips together. Instantly, though, Harry just surged up and tried to deepen the kiss. He really wanted this it seemed and who was Louis to deny him? So, he let his lips part and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue push into Harrys mouth and swallowing up the soft whimpers it got from Harry.

It didn’t take long at all to get back in the mood of things. They were just as needy as before with each other, like no time at all had passed in between. Louis moved one hand down to Harrys thigh, lifting his leg up slightly until Harry got the hint and moved to wrap both of his legs around Louis’ waist, tightening them around him so he could bring him in closer than he was right now. It caused a bit of friction between them, too, and Harrys body tensed up with a soft gasp leaving his lips. Louis himself even gave out a small moan.

“Again… Please…” Harry breathed out against Louis’ lips. They weren’t even kissing anymore, just merely breathing into each other mouths. When Louis slowly started to grind down against Harry, he gave out even louder and frequent moans. Some were deep and others would get higher in pitch and breathy when they felt particularly good.

Louis brushed his hands up and down Harrys sides to feel the skin prickle with goosebumps under his touch and just to feel the way Harry squirmed under him. Squirmed for more, squirmed because he couldn’t handle this feeling of pleasure. Louis didn’t even know how he was going to handle actually having sex. Louis moved up slightly, using one arm to prop himself up above Harry just to admire him. He was entirely unsure on how he got this lucky. He was just a dirty gardener working since an older lady had decided to retire. He just so happened to be put up for the job not really expecting to get accepted because he was a male and because he wasn’t as experienced. He just so happened to not be caught when he was scaling the side of the house to sneak into the princes’ room to put flowers on his pillow… He just so happened to fall in love with the prince and have the feelings be more than reciprocated. It was surreal.

Louis slowly inched his hand down, gently pushing down the boy’s briefs so he could get him completely bare underneath him. With the same hand, he quickly reached his hand up to spit into his palm just so nothing would be done bare and hurtful. With that, he reached back down and just gently gripped the shaft of the boys’ cock. Harrys body practically arched up as if he was possessed, giving out a tiny cry at first contact. Louis could feel the weight of his length harden right in his hand as he slowly stroked him.

“Oh, god, Louis please!” Harry cried out, moving his own hands up, holding onto Louis’ shoulder with one hand and other trying to bring him back down for a kiss. He needed Louis all over his body. He didn’t want any single inch of them not to be touching, not to be encompassed in each other. When he got his kiss, he seemed to relax a bit more and just fully submerged himself in the pleasure feeling. He’s never been touched like this by someone else so it was all so overwhelming but only in the best ways possible. Harry only wanted more. He will most likely get addicted to Louis after this. He only wanted Louis’ touch and Louis’ kiss. There was no way that he would allow someone else to touch him that wasn’t Louis. He really thought this was sacred and he doesn’t think that anyone else can come this close to being as good as Louis is. Louis’ hand seemed to speed up against his shaft and it almost felt like he had small twitching movements due to the pleasure, his body reacting in jolts.

“No no… Don’t come yet.” Louis breathed out softly to him and pulled his hand away. It instantly made Harry give out a tiny cry at the feeling of loss he now felt after something so wonderful.

“No no no… Louis! Please. Don’t stop. I won’t—I’ll be a good boy. I promise. I need more, please.” Harry babbled out to Louis and watched as he moved to spit on his hand again even more. That seemed to calm him down the slightest bit because last time it meant that he was going to touch him. Maybe he was going to go back to touching him again but needed more this time around. So, he leaned his head back to rest down on his clothes and just waited for the feeling of pleasure to come back. He felt Louis reaching down but he surpassed his cock entirely and Harrys eyes sprang open upon feeling pressure against his hole.

“Oh!” Harry lifted his head a bit as Louis slowly rubbed over it just to somewhat get it slick. “That’s weird…”

Louis smiled reassuringly towards Harry, using his other hand to gently rub over his side again. “Sh, it’s okay, love. It’ll be weird for a second. I promise I’ll go slow and make sure it feels good.” He said softly.

Harry nodded slowly to that and just gave a soft sigh. “Okay, okay… Thank you.” He breathed out and leaned his head back down but kept eye contact all the while. When a finger was slowly edged into him, he gave a tiny whimper and shifted slightly but he stayed where he was, wanting more and wanted to try and just let it happen. It wasn’t until he had two fingers inside of himself that he suddenly felt a surge of pleasure shooting up into him and he moaned out, trying to push back against his fingers to get more.

“There it is… It’s okay, baby...” Louis breathed out softly with a tiny smile. He was searching for that spot in Harry for a while now and he knew he had found it. He wanted each moment to be good for Harry and now he knew exactly where he needed to rub against to make the boy see stars despite the small bit of uncomfortable pain he was most likely feeling at the moment. Slowly, he eased in a third finger after he scissored the boy open for a couple more seconds, making sure to gently rub over the boys’ spot so he didn’t feel too bad.

“Oh, Louis, please…” Harry moaned and it made Louis relax since he seemed to be enjoying himself this time around.

“I’ve got you, Harry.” Louis said softly, leaning back down and letting his hand stay between the boys spread out legs to kiss over the heated skin of his neck again. No marks, just soft and light kisses. Despite the feeling, he still knew better. “Okay, love, I’m going to pull my fingers out. I think you’re ready.”

Harry had been lost in a feeling of bliss, just nodding his head wordlessly as he let soft noises leave his parted lips. He was definitely ready. However, he did still whine when he felt Louis’ fingers leave him as if he wasn’t given any warning even though Louis had said it a second prior. He opened his eyes and let himself look down between his body where he saw Louis rub his hand over his cock to get it slick before pressing the tip to his hole. His heart was beating extremely fast at this point and he instead looked right up at Louis, eyes almost frantic. Not because he didn’t want this, god he wanted it so bad, he was just extremely nervous and wasn’t sure what to expect. Surely the real act would feel different than anything they did right now.

Louis leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Harrys cheek. “You’re okay. Hold onto me… If it hurts at any point, my love, please tell me to stop. Don’t be ashamed. Okay?” He breathed out.

“I trust you…” Harry whispered back, doing just as Louis said and held tightly onto him while he prepared himself. There was a sudden pressure and he knew Louis was pushing inside of him. It didn’t feel awful so Harry slowly relaxed and just let himself get used to the feeling of actually being full. It only started to hurt when Louis continued in and it got to be more than his fingers felt. But Louis stopped when he felt Harry tense and heard him whimper, merely leaning down to kiss over his face and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. It somehow made it all better.

They both stayed melded together for a while longer and Louis was eventually moving in a slow and steady rate, that never getting to be too rough or too fast and overwhelming. It was perfect. Harry couldn’t keep his noises to himself at all within the time they had. And eventually, he let something slip that he never really wanted to admit to himself let alone Louis.

“_I love you.”_

But the best of the entire situation, something Harry didn’t want to hear at first was said back without there even being a pause in motions.

“_I love you, too.”_

Their moment was then sealed with a kiss. This time it wasn’t full of passion, but with love.

~

“Harry.” The queen spoke, rising from her spot in her sitting room. Harry had just entered after being summoned in. What he didn’t expect was to see his father, mother, and another man in there as well that raised upon his entrance.

Harry gave a curt bow to his mother and then his father. “Mother, father…” He trailed off.

“We would like to introduce you to Sir Adam Prendergast.” Anne spoke, motioning to the man besides the King.

Harry went towards him, extending his hand. “Pleasure.” He said softly, still extremely confused at what was going on. Adam smiled warmly at him and nodded his head in retaliation to his greeting, shaking his hand firmly. A good handshake, Harry noted. “And… To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you, sir?”

“Harry, he is a suitor here to take your hand.” Desmond spoke up, just cutting right to the point.

Harrys head snapped over to his father instantly and he frowned. “But—But I still have over a year. You—”

“He was sent over by his father from the Hebrides off the northwest coast of Scotland.” Desmond spoke, effectively cutting Harry off with a stern tone that really showed Harry not to continue with his argument that he had waiting on his tongue. Harry knew better than to argue with his father in front of any guests present in their company.

“If you wouldn’t mind…” Adam spoke up and it drew the attention of the three other people in the room. He looked solely at Harry. “I would like to court you first… I believe it wouldn’t do any harm. I am not asking of marriage yet. I am traditional with wanting to court without promise of marriage.”

Harry just stared at him for a second. He supposed that this was the best outcome that he could have hoped for in this situation. He also could practically feel his mother smiling happily beside him and his father’s intense gaze on the side of his face. If he said no, he really would be forced into someone else’s arms. That much he was sure of. So, he took in a soft breath and nodded once. “I accept…”

Adam gave him a small smile, stepping forward and grabbing one of his hands, lifting it up to gently press a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “Maybe we can go see a play the end of the week.”

Before Harry could respond, his mother beat him to it. “I will get that set up. Thank you, Sir Adam.”

Adam looked over towards Anne but didn’t meet her gaze as he just gave a bow. “Thank you, your highness.”

Harry felt like he wanted to die.

~

He hasn’t seen his gardener in over a week. Almost two weeks. Harry hasn’t seen Louis since their rendezvous in the forest outside of the castle. Harry really hoped that he didn’t hear of the news of his courtship even though news traveled entirely too fast within the house itself, and he was sure that it was all over the papers and news outlets by now. Harry didn’t want Louis to think anything what he heard was true. Harry wanted to be the one to tell Louis. That didn’t seem to be the case, though, because now has his date with Adam. He couldn’t just stand on his balcony the rest of the day in hopes of getting a single glance at Louis, which he didn’t. He was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone?

Harry eventually moved back inside and out of his room, going downstairs to get fitted into a fancy dress-up suit for his date. One fitted white button up undershirt with a navy-blue swallow-tail dress coat with the same fitted trousers to match, wearing a pair of black boots with a small heel. He was fond of boots. He had to have his hair pulled back up into a bun as well. Going through the whole ordeal with getting made fun of for his long hair and getting told by multiple people to cut it. He was genuinely sick of being told that. So, on a spur of the moment decision, he just snapped. He hasn’t seen his gardener, his love, and he was now being forced to go on a date he doesn’t want to go on. He was emotional and he was just done with snarky comments.

“Then just cut it off!” He doesn’t think anyone has ever moved so fast before. Either they were moving in excitement to finally cut his hair so he didn’t look nearly as girly as he did or the snap seemed like a direct command and they wanted to please him. Either way, he was sat in a chair soon and put into a cape so no stray hair got on him and that was that. He had his eyes closed, just feeling the snipping away of so much hair happening and his heart felt heavier and heavier with each weight being cut off of his head. It took a good fifteen minutes before they were combing through his slightly damp hair now since they sprayed his hair with water for a cleaner cut. Once he was done, he slowly opened his eyes and stood up, turning to look into a mirror and he didn’t know what to think. It was so short, yet long enough to be able to be pushed up and back. Clearing his throat, he nodded his head a bit and then looked around. “Donate the hair, please.” And with that, he walked out of the room.

If it were up to Harry, he would run off to a bathroom or his own room and cry but he had to keep a brave face as he walked through the house to get to the front where Paul and around seven other guards stood. Eight total guards. This was just ridiculous.

“Prince… Your hair.” Paul was the first to speak and Harry gave him a tiny soft smile.

“I decided to look my best for tonight.” Harry spoke with a small laugh, moving to fold his arms across his stomach since he really wanted to brush a hand through his hair but knew better. He had to keep it styled and looking its best.

“I like it.” Paul nodded instantly, turning to start speaking to the other males to make sure they were all on the same page with who goes where at what time to keep him guarded. Harry stayed right where he was, feeling slightly better about himself. Paul was a guard, yes, but Harry felt pretty close to him. He was with him majority of the time so he really felt like Paul wouldn’t lie to him about something like this. He didn’t feel too worried about his hair anymore.

“Whoa.” Harry turned towards the stairs when he heard the voice of Adam. The man had stayed at their house since they were going on a date within days and his family didn’t think to let him go home only to turn right back around and come back. They stayed in separate quarters and barely had seen each other but they did cross paths and shared tiny greetings and conversation here and there. “Your hair. You cut it off.”

Harry slowly nodded, watching as Adam slowly walked down the stairs, dressed to the nines in his own fitted suit. “I have. Felt the need to change for the occasion.”

“I think it looks good. Fits you.” Adam smiled as he got right in front of Harry. Harry saw the way that Adam looked around before he reached for Harrys hand and brought it up to the kiss back of it. Now, Harry wouldn’t have thought twice but when he too looked around, he saw all eyes on them. The kiss to his hand didn’t feel natural and when he looked back at Adam suspiciously, he saw a small glint of something in his eyes before he pulled his hand away.

“Thank you. Shall we go?” Harry said, standing up a bit straighter. He didn’t wait for Adam, though, and just went towards the door, two guards holding open both double doors and Harry having to wait a bit for a couple guards to walk first before he went out himself. He kept his head low and walked out towards the car, not once looking back at Adam. He didn’t have a good feeling about this at all.

Once Harry climbed into the car, sitting down and buckling up, Adam got in next and the door was shut. Paul would sit up at the front with the driver and the rest would drive separately.

“They can’t hear us, can they?” Adam asked after a second, motioning to the tinted-out window that blocked them from view of the front.

“Not unless we shout.” Harry said and looked over to him, his facial expression seemingly cautious-like. “I will shout. I will not hesitate.”

“Whoa. What?” Adam laughed a bit. “God, no, I’m not going to try and attack you. Do you think I’m going to attack you?”

Harry frowned slightly at that and then just looked down after a second. “…no.”

“I just want to get something straight.” Adam spoke softly and he suddenly seemed nervous. “I don’t want to marry you.”

Harry knew he shouldn’t be offended. He knew that. But it didn’t stop him from gasping and sitting straight. “What do you mean? Why are you here, then?”

“I know you don’t want to marry me.” Adam continued. Harry was genuinely at a loss for words. What was going on? “The gardener. You’re in love with him.”

“What are you even saying? What is going on here?” Harry grew extremely defensive. No. He knows what this is. Adam knew something and he was probably only here to get the throne. But… if that was the case, why did he say he was going to give Harry a choice to be with him, to court him? He agreed, no one forced this. Then again… He somehow knew about Louis and maybe this was blackmail.

“Calm down. Harry, listen to me.” Adam spoke and reached over for Harrys hands to hold tightening his grip when Harry tried to pull his hands away from his hold. “I’m in love with someone else. Her name is Emi. I have two children with her, a daughter and a son.”

Harrys mind was racing but he slowly stopped trying to pull his hands away. “I don’t… I don’t understand. I don’t…”

“I’m sorry. Just… You don’t want to get married and neither do I. My father sent me here at a last-ditch effort to try and get me to marry royalty.” Adam continued. “And I know that the king and queen want you to marry well known suitors. But how about we try and plan out a way to get what we both want? I can help you if you help me marry my love.”

Harry was practically frozen. What was happening? Was this possible? “How… How did you know?”

“About your family?”

“Louis—The gardener.”

“Oh.” Adam leaned back a bit. “I didn’t know at first. I came here and was going to be a shit person to you so you wouldn’t accept a marriage proposal. But I was out in the garden one day and saw you looking longingly to the garden. I knew you weren’t looking at the flowers or the garden itself. So… I asked one of the workers what you might be looking at and she replied that you probably were waiting for the gardener to speak about the garden. You don’t look at the help with the way you were… I knew that look all too well.”

“Did… did she suspect anything? I was that obvious?” Harry spoke, voice small. How embarrassing. A total stranger knew that he was longing for the help.

“If she did, she didn’t show it.” Adam said softly with a slight shrug. “So, you do love him.”

“Yes… So much.” Harry said softly, looking down at his hands. He probably shouldn’t open up his entire life right now to this man. For all he knew, he could be lying about this woman and his kids.

“Then let’s convince everyone that this man is worth it.” Adam stated instantly with a small nod. “You might have to go on a couple dates with me in the process, though. Sorry if I’m not as charming.” He teased Harry, nudging his arm slightly.

It did make Harry give a small giggle, shaking his head. “Sorry that I don’t look like a girl.”

“Yeah, I am a little disappointed you cut your hair.” Adam said and it made Harry laugh even more and shove him. Not proper at all but in the moment, Harry felt a bit calmer and happier.

The date went rather well after that. Harry didn’t feel the need to try and impress or even try to make Adam not like him. He wasn’t pouty and he actually had a good time. He knew he could go right back home and find his love and tell him everything. Well, if he could even find him… Where had Louis truly gone? Harry didn’t really think bad about it, he had no reason to think badly about it. He knew Louis loved him now and he wouldn’t just leave without saying anything to him. Then again, he couldn’t just leave without saying anything to anyone. Maybe he had to go find his mother and ask about him.

The car pulled back up to the house, Harry waiting until the door opened before stepping out of the car and looking back at where Adam was getting out of the car after him. “That was fun. How long are you staying here for?” He asked.

“I’m planning on staying here for the next month or so. The king wanted me to stay and plan a wedding, can you imagine?” Adam laughed a bit, moving to offer out his arm. To which Harry instantly wrapped his own around it, hand against his bicep.

“I would have dropped dead.” Harry said softly, knowing better than to joke about things like this out in the open around his guards. “I know I’m getting older but I just don’t understand why I’ve got to be shipped off to someone right away. I don’t want that. And we all know that my mother will one hundred percent continue to reign until she physically can’t get out of bed. I have time.”

Adam gave a slight shrug, moving his other hand to place over Harrys as they walked up to the front door of the house. “Well, now we can start making a plan on how to get…” he looked around because he didn’t want to just flat out say anything with so many people around them now. “You know.”

“Yes.” Harry nodded, looking down. “You won’t be allowed in my room so we will have to meet together in a study of ours but there will be a guard present since you aren’t part of the royal family officially.”

“I think that’s okay… Will it be your guard? You trust him most, it seems.” Adam spoke, pausing and waiting for the door to be opened up for them.

Harry gazed up at him and just grinned. “Jesus… You need to teach me how you observe and make accurate assumptions without being told things.”

Adam chuckled softly. “Yeah, alright. It’s really just body language, expressions, learning speech patterns of the person… We can do that right now.”

Harry gasped, nodding. “Yes. Yes, let’s do that. Right now. Paul! We will take a walk around!” He called out, looking back at where Paul stood. The door was open but they weren’t going inside anymore.

“Yes, Prince.” Paul said instantly with a small nod, moving to motion for three of the other guards to stay behind to follow them while the rest went inside since they weren’t needed anymore. They weren’t planning on going outside of the grounds for a walk, just look around people working and wondering their habits and figuring them out.

Harry moved to gently tug Adams arm to lead him off of the path to the door and then went to walk towards the side of the building. “There’s always people out and about on a nice day like this. I want to see you in action describing people and stuff. Some people I will know and others I may not. There’s too many people in this place to know them all but I try my best.”

Adam laughed softly and looked around as they walked around just to observe. He hasn’t been here long enough to really explore and see everything there was to see. Then again, he probably wouldn’t see everything for the month that he was planning on staying there for. “Alright… Look. How about that lady there?” He pointed over to an older lady who had a couple articles of clothing held in her arms covered in a plastic wrapping. Possibly they just came from being cleaned.

“I actually know her very well. Work your magic.” Harry grinned as they slowed their walk and just gazed towards her, their guards walking just a little way behind them.

“Alright… She’s worked here for a long time.” Adam stated. “And she is a genuinely nice lady. Probably someone you go to when you really need to talk and can’t talk to your parents? She’s also someone that teaches the newer maids and workers when they need help so they don’t mess up in front of your family.”

“What—”

“And she was married but got divorced or is a widow. But probably just divorce.”

“Okay how do you know this?” Harry laughed out at that, raising a hand up in greeting when the lady looked their way. She instantly smiled and gave a bow before just continuing on her way towards the house.

“She’s got a shadow of a ring on her ring finger but no ring. I feel like if someone is a widow, they will wear their rings, though?” Adam shrugged a bit.

“I wouldn’t ever take my ring off… Unless I meet someone new and they marry me, then I’ll replace it.” Harry nodded a bit. “But everything else?”

“Your composure upon seeing her was a bit more relaxed. Like she was a calming presence. It’s nothing compared to how you are around your parents. You seem tense and closed off. Like you always want to impress them. She just seemed like someone you trusted more. It was a stretch.” Adam shrugged a bit. “And she smiled at everyone she looked at and they smiled back. So, she’s well liked and friendly and seems approachable… She walks around like she wasn’t doing a job but merely just going on an aimless stroll.”

“So, you not only go off of them but you take everyone else you see and know and compare it to her as well.” Harry spoke softly. “That’s crazy. That seems like a lot…”

“It’s really not, though.” Adam said as they made their way around the side of the house and went towards the garden. “It’s just like… You look at that flower and you take it in and you know it’s facing the sun because it gives it heat and energy to grow. You also know that the flowers are able to thrive in the group they’re with and they can give seeds after they are dead in the winter to plant them all over again the following spring.”

Harry gazed up at him in awe. That was pretty crazy to compare things like that yet to him, he understood it.

“See, look. That man right there. He’s tending to the garden but he doesn’t look dressed to it so you know that he’s trying to impress someone. He also seems to be waiting for something to happen, probably on the unexpected side since he’s a lot more tense than you would expect.” Adam spoke with a small nod. Harry looked away from Adam to look at where he was looking. But then he saw Louis right there, knelt down beside a plot of sunflowers, tending to the soil around one of them. He tensed up instantly as well and held onto Adam tighter. “Oh… And there you go reacting differently. You—Oh wait. Is that the gardener?”

Harry nodded slowly and just stared at Louis. He didn’t look away from the sunflower, though, just continued to focus on his job. Where had he been? Why isn’t he looking around and noticing Harry? Why isn’t he at least looking up at the balcony? He knew Harry would be home by this time and looking for him.

“Hey… Are you okay?” Adam asked softly, gently squeezing Harrys hand to get his attention and Harry blinked a couple times before realizing that they had stopped walking altogether and were probably looking a bit suspicious stopped in the middle of the open area heading for the garden.

“Um… Yeah. You can probably guess, though.” Harry spoke softly with a tiny laugh.

“I only go off of hidden language. I’m not a mind reader to know what really happened.” Adam said softly.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but he stopped when he finally caught Louis’ eyes and he stood a bit straighter but Louis’ eyes slowly lowered and he instantly frowned. Harry looked down at where him and Adam had connected arms and then looked back at Louis. They held eye contact for a couple seconds before Louis slowly stood up and grabbed for the bucket he had been working with and turned to walk further into the large garden.

“Um…” Adam trailed off. “What was that? Doesn’t he know about me?”

Harry let out a breath and moved slowly to pull his arm away from Adams and just fiddled with his fingers together in front of himself. “Can we go inside please?”

Adam nodded instantly before moving to look back at the guards and then at Harry, placing a hand up onto the boys’ shoulder to kind of guide him that way since he didn’t seem to want to hold onto his arm anymore. They walked right to the backdoors since that was closer than the front doors.

“Prince?” Paul spoke and then moved forward to be besides him. “Why have you become uncomfortable? Is there something you need to tell me? I will handle it.”

Harry looked over to his other side where Paul was now walking. “No, no. I don’t need anything to happen, Paul. I promise. I’m alright. Just a little under the weather, that’s all.” He smiled softly at the guard and nodded a bit. Then he looked back at Adam. “I will just head to my room, alright? I will see you tomorrow for breakfast.” And with that, when they got to the doors and they were opened, he dashed inside to go up to his room.

Louis was all he could think about now. Why hadn’t Louis spoken to him right now? He didn’t even smile at him. Maybe it was because his haircut? Did he find him ugly? No. He couldn’t have. He hasn’t spoken to him for longer than when Harry just cut his hair… Why didn’t Louis talk to him since they were out in the back? Did he read into things wrong? Did Louis not love him and just used him? He didn’t think so, didn’t want to think so, but there was just so many red flags that were going off. But if that was the case, he wouldn’t have seemed to upset to see Harry and Adam together…

Right?

The prince got to his room eventually, shutting the door and feeling his breathing pick up and suddenly his clothes were getting too tight. He reached up to quickly shrug off his coat, leaving it on the floor. Then he had to reach up and unbutton his shirt, untucking it since he couldn’t _breathe _with all of it. It was confining him from breathing. From moving. Harry got to his balcony doors, feeling rather light headed at this point. He was hyperventilating. He was having a panic attack. He’s never had one before, he didn’t know what to do. His mind couldn’t shut up from thinking of things that made his heart ache and his stomach flutter but in such a way that he couldn’t stand. He gasped out for breath, only getting the doors open before his vision grew foggy and he held onto his chest, knees giving out and he collapsed onto the ground.

He cried out in pure fear since he didn’t like any of this, really felt like he was dying from the inside out which wasn’t helping him calm down at all. It only made him feel even worse because the cry took the wind right out of his lungs and his eyes rolled back, falling back onto the ground and his world fell into darkness.

~

“Harry…”

“Harry.”

“He’s not waking up, Desmond.”

“Darling, he doesn’t look injured. I’m sure he’s fine. He probably was out in the sun too long and got dehydrated.”

“Then let’s get a medic back in here and start him up with fluids!”

“Medic!”

Harry faded back to sleep. However, after a couple seconds, he felt a sharp stabbing in the junction of his arm and flinched, groaning out slightly.

“Oh, he’s awake!”

Harry felt a pair of delicate hands grabbing for his hand and then just slowly blinked open his eyes. “What… What happened?” He breathed out, blinking a couple times before he moved to look around. He wasn’t in his room. He was laying over a couch and there were around three people in the room. Two of which were his parents and the other he had never seen before in his life. Probably the one that stuck him with a needle. Looking down at his arm, he saw it was now hooked up to an IV bag with fluids.

“You were passed out. No one knew what was happening with you.” Anne spoke, causing Harry to glance up to her. He saw for the first time in what felt like a long time that she didn’t hold perfect posture and she had worry lines across her forehead.

“I um… I think I had a panic attack.” Harry spoke and looked over at the new person in the room. “Can you please get this out of me?”

“No, Harry, you are pale and probably sickened from the sun. Have you been drinking water?” Anne continued, reaching over and gently placing a hand up against Harrys cheek. “You frightened us all. If it weren’t for the garden boy you would probably still be on the floor in your room!”

“Wait—Garden boy? Louis? The uh… The gardener?” Harry spoke instantly, moving to sit up slightly, only to be pushed back by a firm hand against his shoulder. He looked up towards his father and just frowned a bit more but just flopped back again.

“Yes.” Anne nodded a bit and then just went back to standing straight like she had never been worried in the first place. Her entire demeanor had changed within a second when she started to speak about something else other than what happened to him.

“Well… I’m glad he was there. Can I speak with him?” Harry asked.

“No. He is being detained.” Anne said instantly.

“What?” Harry went to sit up again instantly, eyes widening.

“He was trespassing in the castle! He had no business being inside your room let alone the castle itself. And you were without a guard in his presence to add to it! That’s punishable.” Anne spoke, shaking her head.

“What—No! You can’t just—You have him in custody? Where?” Harry went to stand up, reaching down and ripping the god forsaken needle from his arm since no one else wanted to do it for him in a proper way.

“Harry!” Anne gasped, stepping back for Des to instantly go grab him and push him back down, the medic instantly moving over to grab his arm with a piece of gauze to stop the bleeding on his arm.

“No! Let me go! I will not be forced to stay here!” Harry shouted at the both of them. Something he has never done before in his life. That much was made painfully obvious when Anne had a hand held against her chest and Des was instantly holding him even tighter. “Do _not _show such disrespect in front of the Queen.”

Harry was so close to tears at this point. “She is my mother first before she’s my Queen.” He snapped. “You two are unfair and I—I can’t handle it anymore. I resign. I quit.”

“Did you hit your head?” Des asked, almost demanding in tone. “You have gone insane.”

“I—” Harry had to stop. There was no way he could keep this up without being forced into therapy or even put through a mental institution for going crazy. They would think this was all because he could have hit his head when he passed out but he knew well enough that these thoughts were all here for a long time before. He really didn’t want to resign from royalty. He was just losing his shit with everything piling up onto his shoulders at the moment. “I’m terribly sorry, my Queen and King. I don’t know what got into me.”

Anne frowned slightly to herself as she looked at Harry with the sudden change but this seemed to be the outcome that she wanted. “Good… You can retire to your room. I will station Paul to watch over you.”

As much as Harry wanted to complain, he just nodded slightly. “Yes, ma’am.” He mumbled, looking over to where his arm was now being wrapped up and when it was done and the Queen and King were stepping aside, he stood up and walked over to the door. Not to his surprise, Paul was standing outside the door. “You’re to watch over me in my room, I suppose.”

Paul looked over towards Harry, seemingly relaxing a bit when he saw he was fine. “Yes, prince.”

With that, Harry walked out and headed in the direction of his room. He couldn’t let Louis get into trouble because of this. He even thought about how this probably just fucked up the entire ordeal that he had agreed with Adam. He just had to be a baby and freak out over nothing and let himself get to the point where he had passed out completely. If only he could just calm down and not ruin everything in his life. Once they got to his room, he saw it was like nothing had happened here before. His coat that he distinctively remembered tossing onto the floor was nowhere to be seen and his balcony doors were closed. With a soft sigh, he went over towards his bed and sat down on it and faced Paul. “Paul… What happened?”

Paul shut the door behind himself and then walked over to the small seat at the foot of Harrys bed, sitting down on it and looking to the young prince. “Well… It appears you had fainted. Louis was in here with your unconscious body shouting for help. One of the servants came in and it grew to chaos. I didn’t get the chance to see it myself since a lot of people were in and out and whisked you out. The queen had gotten the boy restrained and then instantly sent him off while they disappeared into the study to care for you. I stayed outside the door… Then you appeared after around an hour and we know what happened from then to now.”

Harry moved to flop himself back onto the bed, closing his eyes and then bringing his hands up to cover his face. “Paul, I love him.” He spoke, voice cracking and his eyes unable to hold back his tear anymore. His body was exhausted despite everything that had already happened.

“The prisoner?”

“He’s going to _prison_?” Harry cried out even more at the mere thought.

“Well… He’s only detained right now until he gets his sentencing…” Paul spoke softly but before Harry could continue, the door was opening. Harry didn’t bother to look but whoever it was walked right inside and shut the door behind themselves.

“Sir Adam.” Paul had stood up at that point.

“Paul.” Adam greeted before he went to Harrys bed and sat down besides him. “I know what happened and I have a plan.”

“Oh god not another plan. I can’t—”

“No, love, it’s nothing crazy.” Adam said softly. “It might get your love out of custody,”

Harry sniffled softly and nodded his head slowly. “Yes. Okay. Please… I want to help him get out. I know he wasn’t supposed to come. But… He… he just wanted to help me. He wanted to help.”

Adam sighed softly and moved to gently pull one of Harrys hands away from his face to hold onto. “How about… I can tell them that I lead Louis up here because he wanted to talk about plants and flower placement? That would give him clearance to be in the castle.”

“You weren’t near the room at the time.” Paul spoke up. Harry looked up finally, red tear stained face coming out in the open now.

“Shit…” Adam breathed out.

“Paul? You can help… Please?” Harry asked hopefully, frowning slightly to himself and trying to pout in a way to make Paul want to help him.

“I can… Maybe say that I called upon Adam to discuss security. It would leave Louis to open your room door and see you and call for help without either of us present.” Paul sighed out.

Harry sat up instantly with a gasp. He really didn’t think that Paul would have accepted anything like this. It was against his code of honor and his duties to the Queen and King to lie to them no matter the cause. Then again, he is the prince and even though he wasn’t the one that everyone needed to side with and respect, he was just next in line. He knew Paul better than anyone else and vice versa. Paul probably only wants to side with him since he vowed his life to Harry specifically. Harry has never felt more backed up in his life.

“Oh, Paul… Thank you.” Harry said softly and moved to crawl over towards Paul since he had seated himself back down. Harry wrapped his arms instantly around Paul’s shoulders and hugged him tightly, burying his head into the man’s neck and sniffling slightly. He wasn’t crying anymore but he was still recovering from his second breakdown of the day.

“No worries, prince… I know he’s not dangerous. I’ll take the fall for this.” Paul said softly.

“I keep telling you to call me Harry.” Harry said softly, slowly pulling away and moving to lean back against his heels on the bed.

“How about you lay down?” Adam spoke up, moving to stand from the bed, reaching for the blankets.

“Wait. No. We need to go get Louis right now. I’m sure the King and Queen are already trying to sentence him.” Harry said, moving to stand up as well. “I will take it easy but I will not rest a minute until he’s out. He’s probably terrified.”

“Alright… We will go. The Queen wont like you out…” Paul said softly but he looked over to Adam. “Let him hold onto your arm just in case the sudden walking movement makes him light-headed again.”

Adam nodded instantly before moving to gently hold his arm out for Harry, who gratefully held onto his arm and smiled softly at him. “So… What was the plan that you were talking about?” Harry asked him softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Right… So, I was thinking that we both can claim that he is your hero. You could have died. Blah blah blah and he was there just in time to help you. Your family owes him… They can’t argue that.” Adam spoke softly, practically whispering that way he couldn’t be heard from anyone else wandering by as they walked out and headed downstairs.

They lived in a place that was huge. They wouldn’t want this case to go public because that would make for copycats trying to do exactly what this simple gardener could do without getting caught. It would have been a complete press nightmare. So, they had a spot to hold prisoners without detection underneath the house. A dungeon, some would call it. And they would settle it in the courtroom on the first floor as well. So, they could look into the courtroom first just in case they already had Louis up there and speaking about punishment that was suitable for the crime committed.

“Would that really work? That’s marriage you’re talking about. I mean… I would like to marry him but what if he doesn’t want to marry me? What if the King and Queen wouldn’t want to let me marry the help?” Harry spoke softly, feeling extremely nervous now. Maybe this was just all wrong. He would still want to get Louis out of there, of course, but he really couldn’t force the boy into marriage and he couldn’t force a love that is only really one sided. There was still a small bit of doubt in Harrys mind due to the fact that Louis just disappeared after they had done something so meaningful to Harry.

“The worst thing that anyone can do right now is say no. But we won’t truly know until we try. We can’t strive for failure or else that’s all we will get. We have to strive for a higher outcome and be prepared for the worst but expect the best. You know?” Adam said softly, giving Harrys hand a small squeeze by reaching up with his free hand. He wanted to comfort the poor prince. He barely knew that kid but Adam knew enough to realize his heart was full of gold and glitter and didn’t deserve the hardship that he was being put through only in the time that they had known one another.

“Thank you, Adam…” Harry whispered softly. “If all works, you and your love will be invited to the wedding along with your kids.” He smiled, trying to make light of the situation like he was told.

“I hope to be invited. If it happens, I’m taking the blame.” Adam laughed softly.

“Hey, I was the one that fainted. You just brought it out of a bad situation I created. It’s all on me if we get married.” Harry giggled softly, shoving Adam gently before they were stopping outside of the door to the small courtroom in their house.

“I will enter first. If anything happens, I will get you.” Paul spoke. Technically, if court was going on, Harry wasn’t allowed to be there unless promptly asked to attend. For guards, they are always welcome. It was a strange policy and Harry despised it. Paul moved to open up the door and slipped inside silently, leaving Harry and Adam outside the door. Harry was holding his breath at that point. He didn’t know what to expect. What if Paul came out and said they already reached a verdict? What if it’s too late? What if—

The door opened and Paul slipped back out. “They’re not in there.”

“Then they must be in the cells.” Harry breathed out, relaxing his shoulders and nodding to himself, already turning in the direction and tugging Adam along while Paul swiftly moved with them.

“The cells?” Adam asked after a second, looking back over to Harry.

“Yes, we have around ten down in the basement.”

“This place is so bloody cool…” Adam breathed out and it made Harry bark out a laugh. He was really glad that he met Adam. He really thought that they could possibly be good friends as time moved on. He just made Harry feel so much better and they were in almost identical situations so they trusted each other instantly.

The three of them got clearance to go down to the dungeon since only guards and royals were allowed and Harry spoke that Adam was with them so no one really argued it. Adam helped Harry take careful steps down the spiral concrete staircase leading underground before they got down. It was possibly the most medieval thing left about the castle. Lit by candles hanging off of the walls for a dim glow, the smell of mold and dust wafting its way through the air due to poor ventilation. Not to mention for the bars were made of old steel and held together with locks that need a key ten times bigger than any average key they had that day.

“Louis?” Harry spoke softly.

“Flower?” He heard a voice speak up from a little farther down, perking up. Thankfully they didn’t have anyone else in that room other than Louis or else this would have sounded pretty damn bad.

“Flower. Cute. I call my love Bunny.” Adam spoke and Harry barely gave him a glance before he just pulled his arm away from him and walked right down the hall with Paul close behind him.

“Louis…” Harry breathed out softly once he saw the figure in cell eight sitting against the old matted bed. Which couldn’t even be considered a bed. It was cloth laid out over a spring box.

Louis stood up and walked to the bars, reaching a hand out through a space and gently brushing back Harrys hair. It was short now so he covered his eyes when it fell over his face rather than being able to be fully pushed behind his ears. “Why are you up and walking? You need your rest…”

“Why were you there? Why were you so stupid?” Harry breathed out instead, feeling himself get emotional all over again.

“I… I heard you crying and it sounded like you were having an asthma attack… I remember you telling me once that you had asthma so I tried to get to you as fast as possible but I got there too late. You were on the floor… I couldn’t just leave you.” Louis said softly, having to pull his hand back and instead just held onto the bars with both of his hands.

“You idiot… You got yourself caught sneaking in!” Harry exclaimed, shaking his head. “You’re lucky I’ve got close friends to help get your stupid face out of here.”

Louis then seemed to notice the two other men in the room, recognizing both of them instantly. “Paul? And… Man that took Harry out on a date and stole him from me.”

“In my defense, you ignored him for weeks.”

“In my defense, you can fuck off.”

“Louis!” Harry gasped. “Language!”

“Ah, yes. Language. Not, hey, don’t talk to him like that. Just don’t use curse words.” Adam mocked and Harry looked back at him. However, he saw a smile on his face so Harry just laughed.

“Stop it, both of you.” Harry said and looked back at Louis. “He does have a point…”

“Whose side are you on?” Louis asked with a gasp.

“I am on the side that doesn’t have a side. Now are you going to stop and listen to what we planned?” Harry spoke with a small sigh. “I don’t have time for you two to argue.”

“Okay. Sorry…” Louis nodded a bit and let himself relax down since he really knew he shouldn’t be fighting against anyone at this point. He was in a pretty bad situation.

“Okay… I assumed you didn’t tell anyone anything, right? Didn’t speak to anyone on how you got to my room or why you were there in the first place?” Harry asked softly. They needed to make sure they were all on the same page here. “

“No. I didn’t get the chance to. One minute I was calling for help and the next I was being manhandled back down here. I barely had the chance to get a word out.” Louis breathed out softly, looking back towards Paul for a second and then back at Harry.

“Okay. Good. The story is that Adam brought you into the castle to find me about flower arrangements. But then Paul got his attention to talk about security issues regarding him while he was staying with us here and you found me like that by chance since you didn’t think it would be wrong to open my door and speak to me inside the castle.” Harry said softly.

“You will still be reprimanded, I’m sure, for going to his room without supervision but it’s a lot better than sneaking into the castle and being found in the princes’ room with him unconscious. This is your first offense since working here, I’m sure they will go easy on you. You haven’t given them a reason not to trust you and it was proven by Harry and the medic that you didn’t do anything to him, it was settled to be a panic attack.” Paul spoke up afterwards. Harrys eyes never left Louis, biting down on his bottom lip since he really hoped this would work.

“Will I still be put in jail?” Louis asked Paul, voice going soft. He felt like he understood the basis of what was going on but he was still a bit worried about the overall outcome that may happen. He didn’t regret his choice one bit since Harry may not have been found sooner. He would take the consequences.

“I don’t believe so… But we just have to make sure to get on the Queens good side. What she says goes and it doesn’t matter if it is fair in the court system. She is above the law...” Paul said softly. 

“But me and Adam think we have a strong case. We can play against pity, make it seem like you saved my life. You were there before anything bad could happen. They owe you and I owe you my life. We get them to agree to let you court me instead of Adam. A win/win.” Harry spoke softly, moving to place a hand against Louis’ that was still holding onto the bars. Louis looked down at their hands but didn’t pull away. That was a good sign, right?

“Wait…What?” Louis breathed out, really trying hard to understand.

“Oh, he doesn’t know, H.” Adam spoke. “I have a girl and kids back home. I don’t want to marry him. My father wants me to but I don’t want to and he’s in love with you so if this works, I get to go back home and marry my girlfriend and he gets to marry you.”

Louis raised his eyebrows and then slowly looked back at Harry. “Oh… So, in the garden…?”

“We were just getting back from a date, yes, but we were talking about a plan to get this courtship to fail… He’s a good friend, Louis…”

“Oh…” Louis breathed out with a small shake of his head.

Harry smiled slightly, looking down. If only he was able to explain that before they both assumed shit and the panic attack could have been readily avoided. Yet, it was also a godsend because now they had a plan to set into action instead of working on a long drawn out plan to get the same outcome like they were before this all happened. “So… Do you agree to the plan? You understand?”

Louis nodded instantly. “Yeah. I got it.”

Harry smiled and squeezed Louis’ hand that was wrapped around the cell bar. They got this. It’s going to be fine.

~

It in fact was not fine.

Harry was pacing back and forth outside of the courtroom, chewing his nails down to the point where his fingers started to hurt since the nails were being bitten far too low and he was only biting at skin at this point. They wouldn’t let him in the room. He wasn’t allowed in there since Anne knew how close him and Louis were and there couldn’t be any biased in the accusations. She knew Harrys emotions could get the better of fact and that wasn’t needed in the courtroom right now. And to top it all off, Paul and Adam were in there and he was left alone to over think and to worry.

He kept repeating Adams words in his head so he didn’t burst into another panic attack since that would be really bad right about now. He had to think about the best outcome, hope for the best. He couldn’t assume failure. But god it was really getting to him that he didn’t know what was going on in there. He tried to listen with his ear against the door but the bloody thing was practically sound proof. He couldn’t hear anything at all. It felt like it was being dragged on for hours as well, even though the time only said it had been going on for half an hour. Which was really no time at all in a court case. Harry was tempted to just burst in there and deal with the consequences later since he was sure it wouldn’t be too bad for him. Just a slap to the wrist and maybe his outside privileges taken away for a week. It would be worth it. Harry stopped pacing and grabbed the door handle, twisting the knob.

Before he could get it open, though, the door was already being opened and it caused Harry to stumble and a bit back so he didn’t get caught and just stared wide eyed at the person that walked out. “Sorry, excuse me.” He spoke softly before he recognized it was Adam. “Oh! Thank god.”

“Glad you’re excited to see me, then.” Adam laughed a bit, closing the door behind himself. “They don’t need me anymore; I said my case and they excused me.”

“And? What’s happened?” Harry asked softly.

“Well… From what I can see, the queen seems hell bent on getting him locked up. It’s really a wrong place at the wrong time scenario and she wants to believe the worst side rather than the other side…” Adam sighed softly. “But the king is trying to be lenient. He seems to buy it. Hopefully he can convince her as well.”

Harry sighed and just slouched down against the wall, slowly moving to the floor with his legs spread out in front of him. “This is bad…”

Adam moved to sit down next to him, nodding a bit when Harry leaned his head down against his shoulder. “Yeah… I think so.” He said softly, moving to rest his head sideways against his head. That’s how they stayed. Despite all of the crazy looks they got since he really shouldn’t be on the floor of all places. He really couldn’t give two shits about being proper right now, though. Not when the sake of his future was in the hands of his mother and father in the other room right now. God, he hoped that Louis was fighting for them to believe their story. He hoped Paul was fighting to defend Louis.

“If anything, Forbidden love is hot.” Adam spoke after a long drawn out moment of silence they had and Harry burst out laughing, moving to pull away to put his head in his hands.

But then the door opened and Harry didn’t realize he was sitting half against it so right down he tumbled back, huffing out as he splayed out on his back. He faintly heard Adam laughing besides him and he couldn’t help but to laugh a little himself but by the time they realized who it was, they both grew silent and Harry pushed himself up, taking Adams hand as he had scrambled to get to his feet.

“I’m sorry, your majesty.” Harry spoke softly, giving a small bow. He elbows Adam, who instantly bowed right besides him.

“You should be resting. And you, Sir Adam… You are a bad influence on the prince.” The queen spoke instantly and Harrys blood ran cold, scared to look up at his mother but his eyes slowly raised to her and he saw a smile on her face. A smile. Why was she smiling?

Harry stood straight and frowned. “Um…”

“A word.” Anne told Harry before walking past the two of them.

Harry was frozen in his spot. What was happening? He glanced over towards Adam who seemed just as confused but he motioned for Harry to follow Anne and he instantly moved to walk after her. He wanted to walk into the court room but he knew he would have to see his mother first. They walked to an empty hallway and Anne glanced around before she suddenly tugged Harry close and squeezed him against her for a hug. Harry was frozen for a second but he slowly moved his arms up to hug her back and a couple more seconds passed before he was closing his eyes and really relaxing into the hug and tightening his own hold on Anne.

“My sweet boy…” Anne breathed out softly and it almost made Harry want to sob. “You must have been so scared and we threw so much at you after something so traumatic. That boy, he saved you from more harm that could have been done.”

She believed them. Oh, god, she believed them. “I owe him my life.” He breathed out.

“I owe him my own.” Anne said softly. “I may be hard, Harry, but you are my entire world. You have been hurt more than you were if he wasn’t there… I can’t stand the thought of it.”

“Mother, I don’t want to marry Adam…” Harry blurted out after, moving to pull away slightly to look at her. “I want to marry him. We have known him for a long while now and he is a hero. He will do well on the throne. He is the one I want.”

Anne stood silent for a second, seemingly not understand why the words were leaving Harry right now but she didn’t seem upset. She seemed confused and like she was contemplating something. “Are you certain?”

“Yes… If he will have me, I want him. I pick him.” Harry said instantly, nodding his head slightly.

Anne took in a soft breath. “So… I suppose I fired him for a good reason. You can’t well marry the help.”

Harry laughed out, shaking his head. “So, that’s a yes?”

“If the courtship goes well and he stays on his side of the castle unless there is protection for you… Then yes.” Anne stated, giving a gasp when Harry threw his arms right around her shoulders with a small squeal.

“Thank you, mother!” Harry held her tightly before pulling away and beaming.

“Do not make me regret this.” Anne said sternly.

“Yes, your majesty. You won’t, I promise.”

~

** _ Seven Months Later _ **

“Are you going to tell me?” Harry asked one day, his hand holding Louis’ as they sat in the library.

Louis was absentmindedly brushing his finger against the sparkling jewelry settled on the princes’ finger as his eyes stayed focused on a book he was reading carefully. “Tell you what?”

“Where you went.” Harry stated, shutting his own book and turning his body more to face his love a bit more.

Louis frowned slightly and turned to look over at the prince, bookmarking his page and slowly shutting the book. “I told you I was in the garden? Where do you think the lotus on your pillow came from?” He laughed fondly and leaned over to gently kiss Harrys cheek.

Harry giggled softly and shook his head. “Not today… After we made love for the first time. You disappeared…” Louis’ smile slowly vanished from his face and it made Harrys smile vanish a little bit as well. That didn’t seem too good. “What happened, Louis?”

Louis sighed softly and looked down at their hands, bringing Harrys hand over to hold it in both of his own hands. “You want the god honest truth?”

“Of course,” The prince slowly sat up straighter and felt himself get a bit nervous. He didn’t know what to expect and the way that Louis was acting didn’t seem like it was going to be good.

“I didn’t love you.”

The words stabbed Harry in the chest and knocked out the breath he had left in his lungs. He went rigged and almost yanked his hand away from Louis. However, there was a slow smile creeping across Louis’ lips and Harry felt himself going through a lot of emotions before he settled with yanking his hand back and hitting Louis in the chest. “You fucking dick!”

“You’re making it seem like that was the answer you were expecting!” Louis laughed out and just pulled the grumpy prince close for a hug, holding him tightly so he couldn’t get away from him, since Louis knew he would try. And he tried. “And what happened to your language rule?”

“My heart dropped out of my body, of course I’m allowed to curse!” Harry groaned out. “I hate you. I take back my vows. Till death do us part is today because I’m going to murder you.”

Louis only laughed even more at that and just attacked Harry's face and neck in kisses. It never failed to make Harry giggle and eventually that sweet giggle filled his ears and he knew they were alright again. “Want to know the truth?”

“No. You’re going to be a dick again.” Harry said even though he was smiling and leaning against Louis now.

“I was scared…” Louis said softly. “I used up all my sick days and asked for time off. I didn’t want to be in love with someone that I couldn’t get and wanted to get my mind cleared… But I realized that I would rather love you and watch you marry someone else than try and fake my feelings for you… But when I came back, you were with Adam and my heart broke and I didn’t know what to do.”

Harry sighed softly, leaning up to gently press their lips together. “I guess the world works in favor for true love.”

Louis hummed softly and smiled, rubbing their noses together. “My flower prince…”

“My secret admirer...."

** _ The end _ **


End file.
